The Little Light of Love
by Lyane de Rivesen
Summary: Remus est détruit par la mort de Sirius, il décide de s'isoler pour faire son deuil. Il envisage de mettre fin à ses jours, mais rien ne va se passer comme prévu. Une petite lumière va illuminer sa vie...[En cours de réécriture]
1. Default Chapter

**Chapitre 1 : Une lumière dans la nuit.**

Molly Weasley vérifia une dernière fois qu'il aurait suffisamment de provision pour la semaine, puis elle le laissa seul. Il voulait être seul pour faire enfin son deuil, c'est ce qu'il avait dit à Dumbledore. Celui-ci avait accepté, en lui disant de prendre son temps. Et Severus lui avait fait porter une gourde remplie de sa potion, s'abstenant pour une fois de remarques méprisantes. Lui aussi était sous le choc. Il ne pensait pas que Sirius partirait comme ça, ne lui laissant personne sur qui déverser sa rancœur. Et lui, il fuyait, mais il n'avait dit à personne qu'il ne voulait jamais revenir. Il jeta un dernier regard autours de lui et transplana vers le chalet perdu dans la campagne profonde, à coté d'une grande forêt. Il rangea les provisions de Molly, et se mit à réfléchir en attendant la nuit. Il en avait assez de la vie, il avait trop donné. Il les rejoindrait ce soir, ces personnes qui avaient tant comptées pour lui. Lily, James et Sirius. Trois noms, trois personnes qui devaient l'attendre là-haut. Seulement, il ne voulait pas que les autres culpabilisent, ils ne le méritaient pas. Alors il ferait en sorte que sa passe pour un accident. Des animaux renversés par des voitures moldues, ça arrivait tous les jours, non ? Alors que la bête soit un loup-garou…Remus leva les yeux vers le ciel, et se décida à avaler sa potion. Sans elle, il ne raisonnerait plus, et ne pourrait mener à bien son projet. Il allait se placer près de la route proche, vers un virage, et il se jetterait sous la première voiture qui passerait.

Le temps passa et sa transformation commença. Petit cadeau du ciel, elle fut moins douloureuse que d'habitude. Parce qu'il savait que c'était la dernière fois ? Il attendit de reprendre son souffle et se dirigea vers l'emplacement idéal qu'il avait repéré. Et il attendit. Attendit. Attendit. Il fallait que ça lui arrive à lui ! La nuit où il décidait d'en finir, aucune de ses fichues voitures ne passaient sur cette route. C'était bientôt le matin, l'horizon commençait déjà à rosir, et la lune était prête à se coucher. Non, non, non ! Il ne subirait pas ça encore une fois, il voulait les rejoindre à tout prix ! Comme répondant à sa prière, des phares se rapprochèrent sur la route, à vive allure, l'éblouissant dans la nuit mourante. Il se prépara alors à sauter devant la voiture qui ne pourrait s'arrêter à tant après le virage. Deux cent mètres, cent mètres, cinquante mètres, vingt mètres…et il sauta, attendant le choc. Sauf que le conducteur ne chercha pas à ralentir. Il donna un grand coup de volant pour l'éviter, et le loup-garou le vit impuissant allez finir sa course dans un arbre, sur le coté de la route. Merde! Il voulait en finir avec sa vie, pas avec celle du pauvre type qui était censé l'y aider !

Il se précipita vers le véhicule, toujours sous forme de loup. Il sentait l'odeur du sang humain…Arrivé devant la voiture, il pu constater que le conducteur était inconscient. Merlin soit loué ! Il l'entendait quand même respirer. Le coté conducteur avait pris presque tout le choc, et la vitre avait éclatée. Les éclats de verre étaient allés lacérer le conducteur qui s'était protégé le visage avec un bras. L'airbag s'était déclanché sauvant avec la ceinture de sécurité la vie de cette personne. Jamais il n'attendit son retour à l'état humain avec autant d'impatience. Les pattes n'étaient pas très pratiques pour ouvrir une portière de voiture enfoncée. Faites que ce ne soit pas trop tard ! A l'instant où il eut cette pensée, le soleil estival lança ses premiers rayons, amorçant son travail de transformation. Il ne prit ni le temps de souffler, ni de se couvrir, et commença à s'acharner sur la portière pour l'ouvrir. Il vérifia que l'occupant de la voiture était toujours en vie, et entreprit de le sortir de la voiture (1 : très important, allez voir à la fin !). Sans même regarder son fardeau, il se dépêcha vers le chalet, aussi vite que ses forces amoindries lui permettaient.

Remus l'installa sur le seul lit et commença à regarder ses blessures, sans se soucier de ses propres douleurs. Il avait vu pire, il survivrait. Il constata qu'il ne pourrait rien faire sans l'avoir déshabillé et nettoyé, le sang couvrait tout. Il partit à la salle de bain pour chercher des linges et de l'eau. Il en profita pour enfiler ses vêtements. Il commença à déshabiller sa victime, découpant les vêtements. Il prenait toutes les précautions pour ne pas arracher sa peau avec les morceaux de tissus collés par le sang coagulé. Et il maudit encore une fois sa fatigue qui l'empêchait de recourir à la magie. Il s'immobilisa un instant. Le conducteur était une femme. Il secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de se soucier de la pudeur. Il commença à nettoyer les plaies les plus profondes, au bras et sur le coté. Son visage avait été épargné, protégé par son bras. Elle avait un hématome énorme sur les cotes, causé par la ceinture de sécurité, et certainement plusieurs cotes de cassées. Il écouta avec inquiétude sa respiration, craignant de lui avoir perforé les poumons pendant le transport. Aucun bruit suspect ne se faisait entendre même si la respiration était un peu irrégulière et affaiblie. Il devrait surveiller très souvent son pouls, attentif à ce qu'il ne s'affaiblisse pas. Cela pourrait signifier une atteinte des organes, et une possible hémorragie interne. Ayant commencé à désinfecter les plaies les plus profondes, après avoir enlever tous les morceaux de verre incrustés dedans, il entreprit de faire les pansements. Il dû recoudre une des plaies au bras, tellement profonde qu'elle laissait deviner les tendons et l'os à la blancheur d'ivoire. Il laisserait les coupures légères à l'air libre après nettoyage, pour favoriser la cicatrisation. Alors, il se tourna vers ses jambes. Si elles n'avaient pas de blessures apparentes, l'une d'elle s'était déboîtée au genou. Il n'avait plus la force de la remettre en place tout de suite, mais s'il attendait trop, elle pourrait resté handicapée à vie. Il se résolut à utiliser sa baguette pour un sort de soin. Dans son état, c'était risqué, mais il était responsable de son accident, et elle devait passer avant lui. Il en sortit épuisé, sans aucune force, mais l'état de la conductrice s'était stabilisé. Le sort lui avait permis de vérifier qu'aucune hémorragie ne la menaçait. Trop fatigué pour continuer, il perdit connaissance à son tour, à genoux à coté du lit, la tête dans ses bras.

Fin du premier chapitre.

(1) Très important, ici, Remus a sortie la personne accidentée pour les besoins de l'histoire. Si vous êtes témoins d'un accident, il ne faut jamais, mais jamais, déplacé une victime. La seule exception, c'est un danger immédiat, par exemple, la voiture commence à brûler, ou bien la victime est au milieu de l'autoroute. Ou encore un immeuble menace de s'effondrer sur elle. Dans tout les cas, je conseil vivement à tous de s'inscrire au moins pour passer l'AFPS (attestation de formation aux premiers secours) qui permet d'éviter d'achever un accidenté par maladresse.


	2. Une étincelle de vie

Voici le second chapitre de cette petite fic. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Réponses aux reviews :

**Ccilia7 **: Encore merci d'avoir aidé le pauvre boulet que je suis pour poster. Tata Lyane te remercie vraiment ! mdr. Si je te réponds sous Isalia, tu te reconnaitras ? Parce que je risque de me tromper une fois sur deux. Et tu n'avais jamais vu mon prénom ? Pourtant je ne le cache pas. Laurianne  Orlyane Lyane. Oui, bon d'accord, c'est pas évident…Et merci pour ta review !

**NighTarja **: Merci d'être passée me lire ! Ca me fait plaisir, vraiment. Juste une question, ici, je t'appelle NighTarja, ou l'AnGe DéChU ? mdr, je vais m'y perdre avec tous vos pseudo, les filles.

**Miss Lup **: Merci beaucoup. Et oui, j'ai fini par réussir à poster. Tu trouves que mon style est magnifique ? Tu es sure que c'est mon chapitre que tu viens de lire ? Part vérifier si c'est bien son chapitre qui est en ligne… Ben oui, c'est bien le mien. Je ne trouve pas mon style si magnifique, mais bon…Tu es une experte, ma référence en matière de fic sur Remus !

Sans plus attendre, le chapitre suivant.

**Chapitre 2 : Une étincelle de vie.**

Elle avait mal partout. Elle avait l'impression d'être tombée d'un immeuble de six étages. Qu'est ce qui c'était passé ? Elle roulait, trop vite, elle devait bien le reconnaître, sur une petite route de campagne. Et elle avait vu un animal, apparemment un loup, ou un chien_-_loup, traverser devant elle. Elle avait cherché à l'éviter, mais elle n'avait pu redresser après l'avoir dépassé. L'arbre. Elle avait percuté l'arbre, et avait perdu connaissance. Elle devait être à l'hôpital. Elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux, mais ne trouva pas l'ambiance propre et impersonnelle des hôpitaux. Elle était dans une chambre sombre aux murs en bois foncé. Elle était installée sur un lit assez confortable, si elle ne tenait pas compte de ses douleurs. En regardant autour d'elle, elle perçut un homme endormi par terre, à moitié couché sur le lit. Elle se demandait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas conduite à l'hôpital…Elle essaya de bouger, mais un éclair de douleur la traversa. Elle ne voulait même pas savoir dans quel état étaient ses cotes. Si elle en avait d'intactes, elle voulait bien jurer fidélité à se cher psychopathe que sa famille aimait tant. Si seulement son cousin n'avait pas été emprisonné à Askaban avec sa femme ! Ils s'en étaient échappés, et tout le monde la mettait dans le même sac qu'eux. Merlin soit loué, son hôte devait être moldu, et il ne s'enfuirait pas en entendant son nom. L'image la fit rire et elle le regretta amèrement. Note personnelle : ne pas rire quand on a les cotes cassées, ça fait mal. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, la douleur prenait le dessus. Elle replongea dans l'inconscience en gémissant.

Un gémissement de douleur le tira de son sommeil. Remus relava la tête essaya de se relever et déplia ses jambes. Il se promit de ne plus jamais s'endormir comme ça, ses articulations ne le supporteraient pas. Il se faisait trop vieux pour dormir par assis par terre, surtout après une nuit de pleine lune… Une fois debout, après de malheureuse tentative pour rendre à ses muscles endoloris un minimum de souplesse, il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme. Elle avait bougée. Elle avait du se réveiller, et c'était ses gémissements de douleur qui l'avait à son tour tiré du sommeil. Elle devait encore plus souffrir que lui. Elle ne s'était pas ratée en percutant cet arbre. C'était de sa faute à elle, aussi ! Elle aurait du l'écraser et tout aurait été mieux pour tout le monde. Il secoua la tête pour interrompre sa crise de mauvaise foi. Il devait reconnaître que s'il avait eu le courage d'en finir lui_-_même avec la vie, elle ne serait pas dans cet état. Bon sang, il ne pouvait même pas transplaner pour l'emmener dans un hôpital, et il n'avait aucun moyen de contacter qui que se soit. Il n'avait ni hibou ni même de moyen moldus pour envoyer un message. Il devrait attendre qu'il soit assez remis pour aller chercher du secours, ou que quelqu'un de l'Ordre s'inquiète et vienne le chercher. Ayant constaté que qu'elle semblait stable, il décida d'aller chercher ses affaires dans la voiture, de l'autre coté de la route.

Il revient une demi heure après, avec une valise, et un sac à main. Il ne pensa pas à regarder dans ses affaires pour avoir son nom. Il n'y avait aucun effet personnel dans la voiture, il s'agissait d'un véhicule loué. Après avoir renouvelé ses pansements sans qu'elle reprenne conscience, il prépara à manger et apporta un plateau dans la chambre. Finalement, les provisions de Molly allaient servir. Remus entreprit de réveiller la jeune femme. Il prit le temps de l'observer avant. Elle avait une peau très pâle, en partie à cause de l'accident. Des cheveux longs ébouriffés d'un noir de jais et des traits fins complétaient le tableau. Il ignorait la couleur de ses yeux. Elle devait être jolie, mais pour l'instant, elle ressemblait surtout à un zombie. Si on disait à un sorcier que l'un d'eux était un loup_-_garou, il était probable qu'il penche pour elle. Il se décida enfin à la réveiller.

Elle ouvrit les yeux en gémissant quand quelqu'un la secoua légèrement.

« _-_Achevez moi, mais par pitié, arrêtez de me secouer ! J'ai mal de partout… »

Remus eut un sacré choc en voyant ses yeux. Ils étaient violets. Pas bleu foncé, ils étaient réellement violets, un violet lumineux, où dansaient comme des étincelles. Il n'avait jamais vu des yeux de cette couleur.

« _-_Désolé, je ne savais pas comment vous réveiller. Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, je vous ai sorti de la voiture après votre accident. Je suis navré, mais je suis coupé du monde ici, je n'ai aucun moyen de communication avant une bonne semaine. Je vais devoir vous soigner ici.

_-_On fera avec, je ne suis pas vraiment en état de partir avec ma valise sur les routes…

_-_En effet. Je suis désolé pour votre accident.

_-_Ce n'est pas de votre faute, j'ai voulu éviter un animal, un loup je crois, qui traversais la route. Je m'en serais voulu de le tuer, j'adore ces animaux. »

Remus sembla mal à l'aise, et ne su quoi répondre.

« _-_Vous ne m'avez pas donné votre nom…

_-_Pardonnez moi, je m'appelle Marjorie Lestrange. »

Remus tomba assis par terre.

« _-_Vous êtes de la famille à Rodolphus Lestrange !

_-_Ah. Vous êtes sorcier, je suppose ? Si vous avez l'intention de fuir en courant, est_-_ce que vous pourriez me passer à manger avant ? Je n'aimerais pas me traîner jusqu'à la cuisine dans mon état. »

Il la regarda, et sortit sa baguette pour la menacer avec. Il n'était pas vraiment en état de s'en servir, mais ça, elle l'ignorait. Elle le regarda d'un air résignée.

« _-_Par pitié, ne me stupefixer pas ! Je ne suis pas en état de le supporter aujourd'hui. »

Mais pourquoi dès que je donne mon nom à un sorcier il veut m'envoyer direct à Askaban ? C'est pas de ma faute si toute ma famille est mangemorte. Il faudrait que je songe à faire changer mon nom. Le plus simple serais de ma marier, mais je devrais mettre mon fiancé sous imperium pour le traîner au mariage.

« _-_Au cas ou vous n'auriez pas remarqué, je n'ai pas ma baguette. Elle est dans mon sac à main. Et je ne serais pas capable de faire léviter une plume actuellement. »

Elle fit un geste pour se redresser et le regretta aussitôt. La douleur qui irradia ses cotes lui coupa le souffle, et elle commença à étouffer. Remus se précipita pour la faire se rallonger, sans lâcher sa baguette.

« _-_Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire de vous ? »

Fin du second chapitre.


	3. La flamme de la haine peut jouer des tou...

Voici le troisième chapitre, qui titre : La flamme de la haine peut jouer des tours… (Quoi ? Vous aviez remarqué ? Rohhh ! C'est pas grave, lol !). En gros, un énorme quiproquo se met en place. Marjorie avait tellement peur d'une chose, qu'elle s'est méprise que Remus. Et Remus est pris d'une crise aiguë d'envie de vengeance. Bref, des étincelles en perspective…

Réponses aux reviews :

**Miss Lup :** Tu veux me faire de la pub ! Argh ! (Succombe à une crise cardiaque sous le coup de l'émotion...Reste à terre, une main s'agitant faiblement…Se relève avec grande difficulté) Faut pas me faire des coups pareils, je suis fragile…Je sais pas si je mérite, je vais finir rouge gryffondor pour le reste de ma vie. Enfin, merci.

**Ayako **: Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires. Pour les yeux de Marjorie, elle a juste des yeux un peu bizarres. Remus a bien les yeux dorés…Si elle n'a pas réagis au nom de Remus Lupin, c'est qu'elle n'a jamais entendu parlé de lui. Venant d'une famille de sang pure, elle a vécu un peu isolée. Elle n'a jamais côtoyé Remus pour quoi que se soit. C'est pour ça. Je ne pense pas que tous les sorciers se connaissent.

Cécilia : Waou ! Tu trouves que j'ai de l'humour ? Ben, j'y ai jamais réfléchie, mais c'est vrai que j'aime bien l'ironie et ce genre de chose. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en parsemer mes fics, c'est plus fort que moi. Et OK, je t'appelle par ton prénom, comme tu es d'accord. A+

**Chapitre 3 : La flamme de la haine peut jouer des tours...**

Elle allait le tuer! Enfin, à conditions qu'il ne la livre pas à son maître avant. C'était un Mangemort, elle était tombée sur un Mangemort! A sa réaction lorsqu'elle avait donné son identité, elle compris qu'il était sorcier comme elle, et elle s'attendait à de la peur. Mais quand il lui avait dit qu'il connaissait son rôle, qu'il avait dit qu'il comptait la livrer pour interrogatoire, elle avait compris que sa couverture était tombée et qu'il était un des leurs. Elle craignait d'être découverte depuis quelques temps, et c'est pour ça qu'elle avait essayé de rejoindre le quartier général de l'Ordre. Elle avait même loué une voiture moldue pour plus de discrétion. Comment avait_-_il su qu'elle espionnait pour le compte de l'Ordre, elle ne le savait pas encore. Avant qu'elle ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, il lui avait lancé les maléfices d'entrave et de silence. Alors qu'elle était impuissante, muette, il l'avait forcé à avaler plusieurs potions, à son étonnement, il s'agissait de potions de guérison. Elle se demandait pourquoi un Mangemort en planque avait autant de potions comme ça avec lui. Elle du avoir l'air étonnée. Il avait eu un sourire carnassier, le faisant ressembler à un loup (NdA : lol), et lui avait avoué qu'il la voulait en pleine forme pour son prochain interrogatoire. Cela lui avait donné des sueurs froides. Elle savait pour y avoir assisté plusieurs fois ce que signifiait interrogatoire pour ces psychopathes. Après avoir fini de lui donner son traitement, il l'avait laissée seule. Il avait quand même pris la précaution de bloquer le maléfice d'entrave. Du coup, elle était paralysée jusqu'à ce qu'il la délivre. Et en attendant, elle souffrait mille morts pendant que ses os et ses plaies se ressoudaient. Si elle n'arrivait pas à s'échapper, elle devrait faire en sorte de se donner la mort. Elle ne voulait pas trahir les secrets de la résistance. Elle essaya donc de se détendre, pour récupérer le plus de force et tenter de s'échapper.

Il aimerait la tuer! Il était tombé sur une Mangemorte, la cousine de Rodolphus Lestrange. Et donc une cousine par alliance de celle qui avait tué son meilleur ami...Cette pensée s'était inscrite en lettres de feu dans son esprit, abolissant toutes autres pensées. Il avait d'abord songé à la tuer tout de suite, pour venger Sirius. Mais il s'était retenu à grand peine, réussissant à contenir sa rage. Il avait décidé de la soigner, et de la livrer ensuite à l'Ordre pour un interrogatoire. Il se proposerait pour l'interroger lui_-_même, bien que d'habitude il répugne cette activité. Elle aurait sûrement des choses intéressantes à leur apprendre, et il se ferait une joie de lui extorquer ses renseignements. Remus eut un sourire à faire peur à cette idée. Etre en période de pleine lune renforçait ses instincts prédateurs. Après avoir immobilisé et rendu muette Lestrange, il était parti en prenant sa baguette avec lui. Combien de personne avait_-_elle torturé et tué avec? Il ne voulait pas le savoir. Le soir arrivait, et il allait bientôt se transformer pour la deuxième nuit de pleine lune. Il pensa à prendre sa potion, et sortit en lançant un dernier sort pour verrouiller la porte. Il savait qu'il devait éviter de lancer des sorts avant ses transformations, cela lui coûtait trop d'énergie. Seulement, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il se transforma à l'extérieur, sachant qu'il serait trop tenté de « croquer » son invitée s'il restait à l'intérieur. Peut_-_être même plus avec la potion et toute sa tête que s'il avait seulement ses instincts de loup_-_garou. Il avait reporté tout sa haine, sa colère et sa tristesse à la mort de Sirius sur Marjorie Lestrange. S'il ne pouvait avoir Bellatrix, il aurait sa cousine. Sa transformation débuta, moins douce que la première à cause de son état de fatigue. Il partit dans la forêt proche, il avait envie de courir, de chasser. La population de lapins des environs chutât brutalement cette nuit là et Remus assouvi sa soif de sang. Lorsque la lune disparut à l'horizon, chassée par le soleil naissant dans toute sa gloire estivale, il reprit forme humaine derrière le chalet. Il resta allongé dans l'herbe un moment pour retrouver des forces avant de rentrer. Il allait devoir s'occuper de Lestrange.

Marjorie avait passé une bonne partie de sa nuit à souffrir, mais maintenant ses cotes étaient ressoudées, ses blessures refermées, à part la plus profonde au bras. Enfin pour autant qu'elle puisse en juger ne pouvant même pas tourner la tête. A ce moment, son geôlier arriva, et malgré son air épuisé et presque maladif, une flamme de colère et de haine brûlait toujours dans ses yeux. Il lui faisait penser à Sirius Black sur les photos diffusées lors de son évasion. Elle le foudroya du regard. Il eut un sourire ironique en réponse.

« _-_Oh! Quel regard! Je suis ravi de voir que vous allez mieux. Il faut que vous soyez en forme pour ne pas vous effondrer pendant votre interrogatoire.

_-_...

_-_Aurais_-_je oublié de lever le sort de mutisme?

_-_...!

_-_Bien, je vais lever les sortilèges pour que vous puissiez passer aux toilettes et à la salle de bain. Mais comme je n'ai pas l'intention de vous voir vous échapper par la fenêtre, je resterais avec vous dans la salle de bain.

_-_...!»

Il leva les deux sorts sans attendre plus longtemps. Marjorie explosa.

« _-_Espèce de pervers! En plus de me tenir prisonnière, vous voulez vous rincer l'oeil!

_-_Oh non! Je vous ai soigné et donc déjà vu nue. Je préfèrerais coucher avec un détraqueur qu'avec vous. Vous me donnez envie de vomir. »

Marjorie lui lança un regard noir qui n'eut aucun effet, et elle essaya de se lever sous la menace de la baguette de Lupin. Voyant qu'elle n'y arrivait pas, étant ankylosée, il perdit patience et la leva de force. Même si sa transformation l'affaiblissait, il gardait une force impressionnante. Elle grimaça.

« _-_Vous savez que je viens de passer une nuit entière complètement immobile par vos soins. Alors ne vous attendez pas à ce que je sois vive, j'ai des courbatures de partout. »

Il ne répondit pas, et la fit avancer jusqu'aux toilettes. Celle_-_ci ne comportait pas de fenêtre, et il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas transplaner dans l'état où elle était. Il la laissa seule et attendit devant la porte.

Et dire qu'il avait interdit aux membres de l'Ordre de venir, et qu'il n'aurait pas assez récupéré pour transplaner avant la fin de la semaine. Il devrait se charger d'elle seul jusque là. Il sortit de ses pensées. Elle passait un temps fou là dedans.

"_-_Vous allez vous décider à sortir?"

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il força la porte et la trouva en train d'essayer de casser le miroir sans bruit. Sans doute pour l'attaquer avec un éclat de verre quand il aurait le dos tourné, c'était bien digne d'une Mangemorte. Il lui lança d'une voix sèche.

« _-_Vous essayer de trouver un moyen de m'échapper ? Vous ne pouvez pas transplaner, et si vous partez, je vous retrouverais, faites moi confiance… »

Avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il la jeta presque hors de la pièce pour la traîner dans la salle de bain. Il s'arrêta et la regarda.

« _-_Vous ne pensez quand même pas que je vais me doucher devant vous?

_-_Je ne vous laisse pas le choix. J'ai l'odorat très fin, et je ne vais pas vous laisser rester sale toute la semaine. Soit vous le faites vous même, soit c'est moi qui vous lave. A vous de voir. »

Marjorie était tentée de l'étrangler. Elle était plutôt pudique, et l'idée de se doucher devant un Mangemort, même s'il affirmait son dégoût d'elle, lui restait en travers de la gorge. Elle n'allait pas se laisser intimider. Elle décida de lutter avec ses propres armes, on verrait bien qui sera le plus gêné.

Elle commença à enlever tout doucement les vêtements en lambeaux qui lui restaient en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Sous son regard attentif, elle entra dans la douche et commença à faire couler l'eau. Elle se saisit du savon et commença à le passer sur son corps sans quitter Lupin du regard. Elle le passa sur ses bras, ses seins, son ventre et le long de ses jambes en le défiant sans une parole, se lavant avec ses mains nues. Le regard doré de son geôlier brillait toujours autant, mais elle ne savait plus si c'était seulement de la haine...Elle commençait à se demander si ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas un peu risqué. Elle était à sa merci, et elle le défiait…Elle s'arrêtât un instant, hésitante, laissant l'eau brûlante ruisseler sur son corps. Avant qu'elle ait pu faire un geste de plus, Lupin arrêtât l'eau et se saisit d'une serviette qu'il jeta sur elle. Il la sortie de la douche et la plaqua au mur, approchant son visage d'elle à quelques centimètres. Il lui murmura d'une voix légèrement voilée.

"_-_A quel jeu jouez vous?

_-_Je ne joue pas, c'est vous qui avez insistez pour que je me lave devant vous, si ça vous gêne, ce n'est pas ma f..."

Il l'arrêta d'un baiser violent, ne lui laissant pas reprendre son souffle. Il força ses lèvres et dévora sa bouche, ne lui laissant même pas l'occasion de répondre. Il finit par la relâcher, ses pupilles dilatées et le souffle court, alors qu'elle se raccrochait à lui, un peu perdue.

"_-_Ne vous avisez plus de recommencer, me séduire ne vous rendra pas la liberté."

Marjorie ne répondit pas, trop perturbée par son baiser. Elle avait apprécié le baiser d'un Mangemort. Un meurtrier. Et elle avait très envie de recommencer...Elle devenait folle, elle n'aurait jamais du le provoquer comme ça. Lupin la conduisit jusqu'à la chambre, et l'enferma dedans, sans oublier de lui jeter une grande chemise pour qu'elle s'habille et d'enlever tout ce qui dans la chambre pouvait servir d'arme. Il lança un sort pour bloquer la fenêtre avant de sortir. Il avait l'air d'avoir couru un marathon, lancer ce simple sort l'avait épuisé. Remus partit sans un mot de plus et Marjorie resta livrée à ses pensées toute la journée.

Fin du troisième chapitre.


	4. Incendie et évasion

Désolée du retard de publication, j'ai quelques problèmes avec mon PC (quelques virus : cheval de Troie, ver, etc., et tout en même temps !). Et tout ça à cause de MSN… (D'ailleurs, si vous y étiez mercredi ou jeudi, je vous conseil de scanner votre PC, par sécurité.). Bon, comme mes problèmes ne vous intéressent certainement pas, je passe aux réponses aux reviews.

**Ayako** : Tu veux savoir pourquoi Remus a embrassé Marjorie ? Tout simplement parce que c'est un homme, et qu'il l'a obligé à se laver devant lui. Et elle est pas mal faite du tout, alors il a craqué, Remus ! En plus, en période de pleine lune, avec le loup pas très loin dans son esprit, il ne se contrôle pas très bien. Et tu es certaine que c'est l'Ordre qui va les trouver en premier ?

**Miss Lup** : C'est gentil de me mettre des reviews alors que tu connais déjà la suite. Et surtout très contente que tu aimes toujours.

**Lady Lyanna **: Voici la suite, comme tu m'as demandé. Et normalement, je publie celle-ci tous les trois jours environ, sauf que j'ai été piraté par un méchant virus et que j'ai eu du mal à retrouver mes fichiers. Pour ma prochaine fic, je posterais moins souvent, je veux garder des chapitres d'avances. Donc une fois tous les huit/dix jours environ.

**Chapitre 4 : Incendie et évasion.**

Marjorie resta un moment à essayer de reprendre ses esprits. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Elle aurait presque voulu qu'il n'arrête pas son baiser. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi ébranlée, elle se serait servi de son attirance pour elle en vu de s'échapper. Sauf qu'elle avait peur en essayant de le provoquer de se laisser séduire elle. Marjorie secoua la tête, et essaya de penser à autre chose. Si elle était encore trop fatiguée pour transplaner, elle n'était plus blessée. Elle allait trouver un moyen de partir. Ce Remus Lupin avait sa baguette, mais elle ferait sans. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle testa la fenêtre, ainsi que la porte de la chambre pour constater qu'elles étaient vraiment bloquées. Elle devait trouver un moyen de partir, pour sa sécurité, et surtout pour celle de l'Ordre. Si elle parlait…elle ne voulait pas penser aux conséquences.

Elle avait quand même tenu un an comme espionne. Trop jeune pour être acceptée dans l'un ou l'autre des camps lors de la première guerre, ses convictions n'en étaient pas moins fortes. Marjorie n'avait pas pu en parler dans sa famille, fervente partisane du Mage Noir. Ils l'auraient tué sans une hésitation. Elle entamait sa troisième année à Poudlard lorsqu'Il était tombé. Quand la rumeur du retour de celui_-_ci lui était parvenue, elle était allée trouver Dumbledore en secret pour lui faire part de sa détermination à lutter contre Celui_-_dont_-_on_-_ne_-_doit_-_pas_-_prononcer_-_le_-_nom. Il avait fait venir Severus Rogue, son ancien professeur de potion, pour l'interroger sous veritaserum. Elle avait accepté pour prouver sa bonne volonté. Ils lui avait alors proposé un rôle spécial…Seul Dumbledore et Rogue le connaissait. Elle s'était donc faite retrouver par son cousin et sa femme, et les avaient convaincus de la faire rentrer dans le cercle des Mangemorts. Cela avait été facile, elle avait toujours fait croire qu'elle partageait les idées familiales. Marjorie frotta sans y penser son avant bras, où La Marque était incrusté à vie dans sa chair.

Elle avait vite gagné la confiance des autres, et elle avait pu réunir des informations auxquelles Severus n'avait plus accès. Le Lord ne faisait plus vraiment confiance à ce dernier…Elle essaya de ne pas penser à ce qu'elle avait dû faire pour prouver sa valeur. Si elle avait toujours réussi à éviter le meurtre, elle avait souvent dû infliger le doloris à des innocents durant cette année. Elle vivrait toujours avec les hurlements de ses victimes qui résonneraient à ses oreilles. Elle ne pouvait avoir fait tout cela pour rien. Ces derniers temps, elle avait l'impression qu'on lui disait moins de choses, et surtout, Bellatrix la regardait avec un air goguenard. En fait, elle la regardait comme si elle la savait en sursis. Quand elle s'était vue confié sa dernière mission par le Maître, trois jours avant, elle avait compris qu'elle n'était plus en sécurité. Il lui avait demandé d'aller assassiner le ministre français de la magie, une mission suicide. Si elle le faisait, elle mourrait en prouvant sa loyauté. Dans le cas contraire, il saurait qu'elle était une traîtresse et elle ne serait plus en sécurité nul part. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment Lupin avait compris, elle avait eu une semaine pour sa mission. Elle soupira. Elle ne pouvait _pas_ trahir l'Ordre. Elle chercha une solution pour que Lupin lui ouvre…Marjorie réfléchit en regardant la flamme des chandelles qui éclairaient la chambre, elle avait toujours adoré regarder les flammes. Elle sursauta et eut un drôle de sourire …

Remus réfléchissait dans la cuisine, devant une tasse de chocolat chaud. Il n'avait pas pu se retenir. Il essayait de se convaincre que c'était la pleine lune, le loup qui avait pris le dessus avec ses instincts, mais il savait bien que c'était faux. Il la désirait elle, une Mangemorte. Il n'avait pas vu sa marque en la soignant, elle était cachée par un gros bracelet en argent qu'il n'avait pu lui enlever. Mais il l'avait bien vu lorsqu'elle l'avait retiré pour se laver. Remus se leva d'un bond. Repenser à ce qui c'était passé dans la salle de bain n'était pas une bonne idée. Il aurait tout simplement pu bloquer la fenêtre avec un sort, il n'était plus à un près, malgré sa fatigue. Mais il avait voulu l'humilier. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle agisse comme elle l'avait fait, aussi sensuellement. Elle l'avait défié exprès, attendant certainement une faiblesse de sa part. Il pouvait bien se mentir en disant qu'elle le dégoûtait, il rêvait maintenant de s'allonger avec elle dans sa chambre…La matinée passa et il se préparait à manger quand il sentait une chose bizarre. Il se dirigea vers la chambre d'où il sortait maintenant de la fumée. £$¤! Elle avait mis le feu à la chambre ! Il l'entendait tousser, il ne pouvait pas la laisser s'étouffer ! Il se précipita pour ouvrir la porte. Il fut accueilli par un magnifique coup sur la tête.

Marjorie reposa la bouilloire qu'elle avait utilisée et vérifia qu'il était bien assommé avec un sourire satisfait. Elle récupéra sa baguette à lui, ne trouvant pas la sienne. Elle éteint le début d'incendie, ne pouvant pas se résoudre à le laisser mourir dans les flammes. Pour finir, elle lui lança un sort qui l'immobilisait, mais qui s'estomperait avant la nuit. Ensuite, elle fouilla les affaires de son hôte et enfila des vêtements plus adaptés. Ils étaient usés et reprisés, mais très doux et imprégnés de son odeur. Elle se sentit bizarrement troublée de porter ses affaires. Marjorie partit sans plus attendre, voulant prendre de l'avance dans sa fuite.

Remus revient à lui tard dans l'après midi. Il porta la main à sa tête qui le faisait souffrir. Il allait massacrer cette petite peste ! Il se releva avec difficulté pour constater plusieurs choses. Déjà, elle avait filé, c'était à prévoir. Ensuite, elle lui avait pris sa baguette à lui! Il n'avait plus que celle de Marjorie qu'il avait caché dans un placard. Le problème c'est qu'on ne travaillait pas bien avec la baguette d'un autre. Et pour finir, il avait juste le temps de prendre sa potion, la nuit tombait et la lune allait se lever. A cette pensée, il eut une grimace qui passait difficilement pour un sourire. Il prit sa dose de potion en se disant qu'il allait la rattraper et lui faire la peur de sa vie. Elle ne pouvait pas être bien loin, elle était à pieds et moins de huit heures s'étaient écoulées. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il attendit sa transformation avec impatience.

Moony s'arrêtât. Il sentait l'odeur qu'il recherchait étrangement mêlée à la sienne. Ca le rendait tout drôle de sentir leurs odeurs mélangées…Sa proie ne devait pas être loin. Il continuât plus loin dans la forêt. Elle avait tourné en rond, et elle était presque revenue à coté du chalet. Ca serait plus facile que prévu. Marjorie commençait à prendre peur. Elle aurait déjà du sortir de cette forêt depuis longtemps. Elle avait essayé le sort de direction, _pointe-au-nord_, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas très bien marché. La baguette ne lui convenait pas. Elle devait se faire une raison, elle était perdue. Avec la chance qu'elle avait, elle devait être retournée à son point de départ. Et en plus, elle se sentait observée… Moony approchait de sa proie, et il sentait qu'elle avait perçu sa présence. C'était encore plus excitant, même s'il ne comptait pas la manger. Il prit son élan, et se jeta sur elle. Marjorie se retourna en entendant un bruit, mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Un énorme loup venait de lui sauter dessus. Elle se retrouva par terre, allongée sur le dos, avec l'animal sur elle. Il la regardait de ses yeux jaunes, sa mâchoire à quelques centimètres de sa gorge. Merlin ait pitié d'elle ! Elle allait finir dans l'estomac de ce loup ! Elle ne pouvait même pas lui lancer un sort, elle n'arrivait pas à utiliser correctement la baguette de Lupin. Le loup grogna, et se recula un peu lui permettant de se redresser. Elle s'abstient de faire des gestes brusques et se relava doucement en parlant à l'animal pour l'apaiser.

« _-_Gentil, tu es gentil, toi ? Je vais partir tout doucement, et tu restera là, d'accord ? »

Marjorie recula, essayant de partir. Mais le loup grogna et la fit reculer dans une autre direction. Elle ne voulait pas paniquer, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il la dirigeait là où il voulait. Comme s'il pouvait raisonner comme un humain. Son esprit se figea à cette pensée. C'était la pleine lune. Ce n'était pas un loup ordinaire. C'était un loup_-_garou ! Elle laissa échapper un cri et trébucha sur une branche morte avant de s'immobiliser. Le loup grogna à nouveau, faisant claquer ses mâchoires près de sa main. Il voulait qu'elle continue, elle le lut dans ses yeux d'or. Les mêmes que …C'est à ce moment qu'elle le reconnu. C'était lui ! C'était Remus Lupin ! Elle était fichu. Elle n'avait d'autre choix que de repartir là où il voulait. Elle se demandait seulement s'il comptait juste la ramener au chalet pour la récupérer ou la manger comme repas du soir en toute tranquillité…Vu ce qu'elle lui avait fait, sûrement la deuxième solution.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt en vue du chalet. Il la dirigea à l'intérieur et la força à reculer vers la chambre. Marjorie paniqua et essaya de sortir de la pièce et de l'enfermer dedans. Sauf qu'il ne fut pas très coopératif, et qu'il lui sauta de nouveau dessus. Il la fit tomber sur le lit, et il posa ses crocs sur sa gorge. Elle ferma les yeux, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues.

Comme il ne bougeait plus, elle rouvrit ses yeux et croisa son regard indéchiffrable. Il recula la mâchoire, mais resta sur elle, bloquant toute tentative de fuite. Ils restèrent plusieurs heures ainsi, sans bouger. Le stress et l'épuisement eurent raison de Marjorie qui finit par s'endormir. Moony soupira et se détendit un peu. Il resta presque toute la nuit à la surveiller, mais le sommeil le gagna à son tour. Le loup_-_garou s'endormit allongé sur sa proie…

Fin du quatrième chapitre.

A votre avis, il va se passer quoi au réveil ?


	5. Le feu du désir?

Je remercie encore tous ceux qui me lisent, qu'ils laissent des reviews ou pas, ça me fait très plaisir. Bonne lecture.

**Miss Lup'** : Oui, toi tu sais, mdr, mais tu ne connais pas encore le petit bonus que je vous mettrais après le dernier chapitre…Niark ! Niark ! Niark ! Tu auras quelques surprises. Encore merci de me laisser des commentaires à chaque fois alors que tu connais l'histoire.

**Etincellet **: Le quiproquo durera encore ce chapitre et il se réglera dans le prochain. Mais les aventures de nos deux tourtereaux ne seront pas finies pour autant. Au fait, j'ai réglé le problème pour la fille de Dana, le premier chapitre est en ligne. Je sais pas pourquoi il n'apparaissait pas dans ma bio.

**Ayako** : Je crois que Remus a pas tellement réfléchi au fait de trahir son secret, il était fou de rage qu'elle se soit échappée (en l'assommant avec une bouilloire, en plus !) et il lui a couru après. Et tu verras pour le réveil, il est plus en douceur que tu ne le pensais.

**Chapitre 5 : Le feu du désir ?**

Marjorie était bien. Une certaine agitation et quelques gémissements de souffrance avaient perturbé son repos, et elle errait maintenant dans un demi sommeil. Elle se blottit contre la forme allongée près d'elle et qui l'attirait. Elle soupira de bien_-_être en nichant son visage contre elle et passa un bras autour.

Remus avait mal. Il s'était transformé au lever du soleil et s'était endormi immédiatement, épuisé par les évènements des derniers jours. Etrangement, il se sentait apaisé. Quelque chose était blottit contre lui et lui apportait de la chaleur et du réconfort. Il la serra un peu près de lui et se rendormit plus profondément.

Marjorie commençait à reprendre contact avec la réalité tout doucement. Une mèche de cheveux lui chatouillait le nez et elle la repoussa en soupirant de sa douceur. La peau contre laquelle elle était serrée était toute aussi douce, et elle la caressa distraitement.

Remus se fit tirer du sommeil par une douce caresse dans son dos et qui lui fit l'effet d'un baume calmant ses douleurs. Il soupira de contentement.

Marjorie entendit un soupir. Il ne venait pas d'elle. Elle revient brutalement à la réalité avec les souvenirs de la veille. Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup pour se rendre compte qu'elle étreignait avec tendresse Remus Lupin, Mangemort souhaitant la livrer à son maître pour trahison, loup_-_garou dangereux et qui malgré son air épuisé était diaboliquement beau. Elle sentit ses joues rosir à cette pensée. En reculant doucement la tête, elle pu observer son visage endormi de très près. Il perdait dans le sommeil cette expression haineuse et méfiante qu'il avait avec elle. Elle se sentit étrangement émue de la voir, il semblait si fragile après la transformation qu'il avait subie. Elle se rendit également compte que la peau si douce qu'elle caressait toujours était la sienne. Logique, ils n'étaient que deux dans ce lit, ça ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un d'autre. Elle arrêta immédiatement ses caresses. Bon sang, ils étaient ennemis, il n'hésiterait pas à la tuer pour servir son maître. Alors pourquoi elle ne pouvait se résoudre à interrompre ce moment où elle pouvait être dans ses bras ? Elle n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde. Marjorie rougit cette fois furieusement en constatant qu'il était aussi nu comme un ver. Et elle vira au carmin quand elle se demanda si tout son corps était aussi beau que son visage endormi. Elle ne pouvait pas se sentir attirée par lui, n'est ce pas ?

Remus se réveilla quand la main dans son dos s'immobilisa. Il ne bougea pas un muscle et se demanda un instant ce qui se passait. Puis les souvenirs de la soirée lui revinrent. Suivant toute logique, la personne qu'il serrait avec force contre lui était Marjorie Lestrange, Mangemorte, cousine de l'assassin de son meilleur ami et qui avait des formes à damner un saint, il devait bien l'avouer. Sentant qu'elle était réveillée et retenait sa respiration, il ouvrit les yeux. Il se retrouva face à une tomate avec des magnifiques yeux violets écarquillés et la bouche ouverte. La vision était plutôt comique et étira malgré lui ses lèvres dans un sourire malicieux. Elle était adorable comme ça, on aurait dit une petite fille. Il n'avait plus vraiment la capacité de réfléchir convenablement après une pleine lune. Alors il fit ce qui lui trottait dans la tête sans penser aux conséquences futures. Il pencha la tête et embrassa tendrement Marjorie en plongeant sa main dans ses cheveux. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de chose, une main dans la figure, un hurlement de dégoût, une immobilité apeurée…Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle réponde à son baiser, ni à l'impression qu'il ressentit. Jamais un baiser ne lui avait fait ça. Heureusement qu'il était encore trop fatigué par sa transformation, ou il ne se serrait pas contrôlé. Mais il avait décidé de profiter du moment présent.

Marjorie crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Il venait s'ouvrir les yeux et de lui faire un sourire moqueur. Des sourires comme ça ne devrait pas être autorisé. Elle n'eut pas le tant de dire quoi que se soit qu'il posait ses lèvres sur les siennes, abolissant toutes pensées à part lui. Son cœur repartit à toute allure. Elle répondit avec une passion difficilement contenue et gémit, complètement perdue. Quand il lui laissa reprendre son souffle, il souriait toujours. Il dit à voix basse, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« _-_Nous devrions peut_-_être faire une trêve. Si vous cherchez à vous échapper, je vous retrouverais sans problèmes. Vous avez compris que je suis un loup_-_garou, et je pourrais retrouver votre odeur n'importe où. Alors autant rester civilisé l'un envers l'autre.

_-_Je…

_-_Je vous fais un tel effet ? »

Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il pouvait la troubler très facilement. Il passa une main dans son dos, la retenant toujours serrée contre lui. Marjorie frissonna et essaya de se dégager sans conviction.

« _-_Essayez de dormir, vous en avez besoin et moi aussi. Et n'espérez pas sortir d'ici, même dans mon sommeil, je ne vous lâcherais pas.

_-_Qu'est ce qui vous prend ? Vous voulez me livrer pour être 'interrogée', et vous espérez que je ne cherche pas à m'enfuir !

_-_Non, je disais que je ne vous lâcherais pas, et puis, vous semblez plutôt apprécier ma présence. »

Elle lui lança un regard noir digne de Rogue (NdA : C'est d'ailleurs lui qui lui a appris !) avant de répliquer.

« _-_Vous rêvez ! Je vous haie pour ce que vous êtes, vos opinions, vos idées !

_-_Et moi aussi, mais j'ai envie de vous. Saviez vous qu'à proximité de la pleine lune, nous autres loups_-_garous avons du mal à aller contre nos pulsions ? Si je vous avais trouvé à un autre moment, vous seriez déjà en train de subir votre interrogatoire, et je ne me soucierais pas de votre sort. J'aurais ignoré notre attirance, tout simplement. Mais là, ça m'est impossible.

_-_Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre ! Une abomination ! Et je ne suis pas du tout attirez par vous !

_-_Oh si ! Je suis effectivement un monstre, mais un monstre que vous désirez. Votre corps parle pour vous. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il l'embrassa de nouveau la faisant encore frissonner. Il lui mit la tête contre lui et attrapa une couverture par terre pour les couvrir. Il lui chuchotât à l'oreille très doucement, presque comme des mots doux.

« _-_Essayez de dormir, parce que c'est ce que je vais faire. J'en ai besoin. Et vous allez voir que vous ne pouvez pas m'échapper… »

Marjorie ne répondit pas, résignée, et plongée dans des interrogations sur elle et son 'hôte'.

Quelques heures plus tard, Remus se réveilla pour la seconde fois avec Marjorie dans les bras. Elle s'était endormie et avait trouvé le moyen de passer une jambe sur lui. Il sourit ironiquement. Si elle avait du mal à admettre qu'ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre, dans son sommeil elle n'avait pas se genre de réaction. Il songea que si elle n'avait pas été Mangemorte, il aurait été heureux de mieux la connaître. Mais c'était mieux ainsi. Si elle avait été moldue, ou simple sorcière, il n'aurait jamais envisagé quoi que ce soit à cause de sa malédiction. Là, il savait qu'ils n'avaient que quelques jours ensemble, même si l'idée de désirer une fidèle de Voldemort lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas envie d'écouter la voix de la raison. Mais il ne s'abaisserait pas au niveau des Mangemorts en la forçant. Il se leva doucement, sans la réveiller, et chercha des habits. Il soupira. Elle avait trouvé le moyen de lui piquer sa tenue préférée. Il enfila rapidement quelque chose avant de la réveillée.

« _-_Allez ! Debout ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de venir vous apporter à manger au lit. Il va falloir vous rendre utile ! »

Il reçut encore un regard noir qui n'eut pas plus d'effet que le premier. Il avait eut un an d'entraînement avec Rogue comme collègue. Elle ne dit pas un mot, et se leva silencieusement. Mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de le détailler discrètement. Il avait un corps aux muscles fins et puissants, conséquences de sa condition particulière. Et même épuisé comme maintenant, il gardait cette impression de force contenue et une démarche à la grâce d'un prédateur. Il récupéra sa baguette sur le sol de la chambre, où elle l'avait laissé tomber la veille au soir. Il lança un sort qui bloquait la maison toute entière. Seul la personne qui avait lancé le sort pouvait le lever.

« _-_Maintenant vous n'avez plus le choix, vous ne pouvez plus vous enfuir. On peut donc faire au moins semblant d'être aimable l'un envers l'autre ?

_-_Vous ne me laissez pas vraiment le choix. Combien de temps comptez_-_vous me garder ici ? »

Elle posa la question tout en appréhendant la réponse. Il s'agissait presque du nombre de jours qui lui restaient à vivre.

« _-_Jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, quatre jours environ. Bon, vous voulez manger des pâtes à la tomate ou au beurre ? Je n'ai que ça. »

Quatre jours. Il lui restait quatre jours. Elle avait abandonné l'idée du suicide depuis la veille. Si elle arrivait à le faire sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Voldemort pouvait toujours trouver l'adresse du siège que Dumbledore lui avait remis. Le parchemin était dans son sac, uniquement protéger par un sort étrange. Un des membres de l'Ordre qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'avait mis au point. Il fallait pointer sa baguette dessus et dire : Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont bonnes. C'était ingénieux, mais pas infaillible, et elle ne pouvait pas prendre se risque. Comme Remus avait mis ses affaires sous clefs, elle ne pouvait qu'affronter dignement son destin. Elle essayerait de détruire le parchemin à la première occasion et elle donnerait de fausses informations à Voldemort. Enfin elle essayerait. En attendant, elle ne voulait pas vivre ses derniers jours comme ça, à lutter contre elle_-_même.

Elle s'approcha vivement de Remus qui reposa une casserole et se tourna vers elle, interrogatif. Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et lui donna un baiser passionné en passant ses mains sous sa chemise. Il semblait n'attendre que ça puisqu'il la ramena dans la chambre en la portant comme si elle ne pesait rien et l'allongea sur le lit.

« _-_Etes_-_vous sure ? J'ai peut_-_être des défauts, mais je ne forcerais jamais une femme… »

Marjorie répondit autrement que par des mots, et ils oublièrent totalement ce qui les entourait, y compris la casserole d'eau sur le feu qui débordait joyeusement.

Fin du cinquième chapitre.

Voilà, on en est à la moitié de l'histoire, plus que quatre chapitres, et un bonus (en fait un gros délire de ma part).


	6. Aimer à s'en brûler les ailes

Je suis toute émue…Je reçois plein de reviews (ben oui, pour moi, trois ou quatre, c'est énorme !), je suis comme une folle à chaque fois que j'en reçoit une. D'ailleurs, j'aurais jamais dû vérifier mes messages pendant ma pause au boulot, on m'a vraiment prise pour une cinglée à sauter sur place (J'ai une review, j'ai une review ! _Une quoi ?_ Euh…c'est une sorte d'email, faite pas attention. _Tu attendais des nouvelles de quelqu'un ?_ Euh…Oui ! C'est ça !), mdr. Enfin, voilà les réponses.

**Miss Lup'** : Et oui, un gros délire en chapitre bonus. Il est déjà ailleurs sur le net, mais si tu le trouves, je t'écrirais un one_-_shot rien que pour toi ! mdr. (Mince, j'aurais pas du dire ça, elle est capable de la chercher exprès…).

**Lady Lyanna **: Le quiproquo touche malheureusement à sa fin, on passera bientôt à une partie un peu plus douloureuse (elle va l'avada kedavrer pour s'échapper et va le regretter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours…Bouhouahouah ! … … … Je déconne !).

**Diabolikvampyr **: Tu veux la suite ? La voilà. T'en fait pas, la fic est finie, et je la posterais jusqu'à la fin.

**Ayako** : Mais non ! Je l'ai pas mise R, cette fic ! C'est juste qu'ils ont très attirés l'un par l'autre, et surtout qu'elle est persuadée de mourir dans quelques jours. Elle veut profiter de la vie. Et Remus, ben…c'est un homme, il allait pas refuser, surtout qu'il avait déjà du mal à se retenir. J'espère que ce chapitre ne sera pas trop décevant…

**Chapitre 6 : Aimer às'en brûler les ailes…**

Marjorie flottait sur un petit nuage. Ils avaient fini par s'endormir après une nuit à faire l'amour. Et il l'avait épuisée. Malgré la fatigue du loup après la pleine lune, il avait encore plus d'énergie qu'elle. Elle regardait son visage serein dans le sommeil, redessinant par la pensée les traits de son visage, de ses lèvres. Elle se sentait bien, ne pensait à rien de précis, et si elle avait pu, elle aurait ronronné comme un chat. Sa seule pensée consciente, c'était qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un aussi doux et passionné à la fois. Si elle n'était pas aussi ancrée dans ses valeurs contre Voldemort, elle aurait totalement succombée. Elle lui aurait donné jusqu'à son âme…Elle se rendormit, blottie dans le creux de ses bras, soupirant de bien_-_être.

Un léger bruit le réveilla. Il eut un sourire heureux pour la première fois depuis la mort de Sirius. Même si ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu, elle lui avait redonné le goût de vivre. Et d'autre chose, songea_-_t_-_il avec un rire intérieur. Pendant combien de temps était_-_il resté célibataire ? Il ne se souvenait même plus. Il refusait de céder à ses instincts, malgré plusieurs avances. Mais elle était vraiment spéciale. Elle l'exaspérait et l'attirait en même temps. Il la haïssait de ce qu'elle était et il appréciait son caractère. Si seulement elle n'était pas Mangemorte, il serait sûrement tombé amoureux d'elle facilement. D'ailleurs, c'était la seule chose qui l'en empêchait. Ils devraient sérieusement discuter tout à l'heure. S'il arrivait à la persuader de coopérer librement, peut_-_être sous veritaserum...Elle serait toujours surveillée étroitement, mais elle aurait une chance de ne pas finir emprisonnée. Oui, ils devraient parler tout à l'heure. Il la serra un peu plus et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il se rendormit à son tour, remettant ses interrogations au lendemain.

Marjorie se réveilla de très bonne humeur, en baillant et en étirant les bras au dessus de sa tête. Elle les ramena contre elle très vite, un certain Remus Lupin ayant décidé de vérifier si elle était chatouilleuse.  
« _-_Remus! Arrêtez!  
_-_Pourquoi? Ca vous fait rire, vous devez aimer. »  
Elle attrapa un oreiller et lui lança sur la tête, effaçant son sourire malicieux.  
« _-_Oumpf! Vous trichez, il y a un seul oreiller, je ne peux même pas me défendre. Il ne me reste qu'une seule solution... »  
Avant qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Marjorie avait entreprit de le chatouiller à son tour. Elle avait remarqué pendant la nuit qu'il était très chatouilleux. Il avait une peau très sensible au toucher. Quand il eut perdu le souffle à force de rire, elle se leva et fila à la salle de bain pour faire sa toilette. Elle ne remarqua pas qu'il la suivit discrètement. Elle ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras par derrière.  
« _-_Depuis que vous m'avez fait votre petit numéro l'autre jour dans cette salle de bain, j'ai des idées bizarres dans la tête. La douche est bien assez grande pour deux, non? »  
Marjorie devint instantanément de la même couleur qu'une tomate. Elle, l'espionne qui savait si bien maîtriser ses émotions et ses expressions, se laissait troubler comme une collégienne par cet homme. Ca en devenait inquiétant. Elle n'arrivait ni à lui mentir, ni à lui résister, ni même à rester maîtresse d'elle même près de lui. Elle chercha ses lèvres en se retournant vers lui, alors qu'il la débarrassait du peignoir qu'elle lui avait emprunté. Il l'entraîna ensuite sous la douche sans la lâcher.

Après une très longue, euh, douche, ils finirent par aller se préparer à manger. Marjorie s'étonnait de voir Remus aussi à l'aise à la cuisine. Elle même savait à peine la faire à l'aide de sort, alors sans...Elle trouvait d'ailleurs étrange qu'un Mangemort sache si bien cuisiner façon moldue. Après le petit déjeuner, il voulu sortir les affaires de Marjorie du placard où ils les avaient enfermées. Il en avait assez de devoir lui prêter des vêtements. Il voulait discuter sérieusement avec elle, et la voir uniquement vêtue d'une de ses chemises n'était pas vraiment idéal pour rester concentré.

Pendant qu'elle tentait de faire la vaisselle à la moldue, il sortit de sa cachette le sac de Marjorie. Il l'ouvrit pour lui dénicher une tenue de rechange, et trouva quelque chose auquel il ne s'attendait pas du tout. Il resta un bon moment silencieux avant d'aller la voir. Lorsqu'elle le vit revenir, elle comprit qu'il voulait parler de leur situation. Elle prit un air légèrement angoissé. Elle aurait préféré discuter de son sort avec lui au dernier moment et profiter de ses derniers jours sans plus penser à ce qui l'attendait.

Il s'installa appuyé à un mur, pendant qu'elle prenait place sur une chaise. Elle remarqua à ce moment ce qu'il tenait à la main.  
« _-_J'ai trouvé ça dans votre sac. Je vous cherchais des affaires de rechange. Pourquoi gardez_-_vous ce vieux bout de parchemin si précieusement, dans une petite boite? »  
Elle chercha rapidement une explication valable.  
« _-_C'est sentimental. C'est trop long à expliquer.  
_-_Ce qui est étrange, c'est que je connais ce morceau de parchemin. »  
Il la regardait droit dans les yeux. Si sa gêne passerait inaperçue à beaucoup, lui entendait son coeur battre plus vite, et il avait remarqué ses pupilles un peu trop dilatées.

Il devait savoir comment elle avait eu ce parchemin. Il l'avait ensorcelé lui même pour un espion de l'Ordre chez les Mangemorts, que personne à part Dumbledore et Rogue ne connaissait. Il devait s'en servir s'il était découvert, pour se mettre en sécurité au Siège. En trouvant se parchemin dans ses affaires, il avait essayé à voix basse la formule qu'il avait créée, et il avait pu vérifié que c'était bien l'adresse secrète de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il y avait donc deux possibilités. Soit elle était l'espion, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle aurait si peur de lui, agissant comme s'il allait la tuer. Soit elle était vraiment Mangemorte, et ils avaient réussi à trouver et à faire parler l'espion. Ce qui signifiait que tout le monde au siège serait en grand danger.

Il retourna à Marjorie. Elle avait imperceptiblement changé de couleur à sa remarque, et elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Il pointa sa baguette sur le parchemin.  
« _-_Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont bonnes. »  
Marjorie sursauta violement à la formule, sachant très bien ce qui venait d'apparaître sur le parchemin.  
« _-_Où avez_-_vous eu ce parchemin?  
_-_C'était juste un jeu avec une amie. On aimait s'envoyer des messages codés et protégés. Il fallait trouver le moyen de lire le message...  
_-_Vous devez être vraiment sentimentale pour garder ce bout de parchemin si longtemps. Que diriez_-_vous si je vous disais que je connais personnellement la personne qui a enchanté ce message? »  
Marjorie ne répondit pas, complètement perdue. Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse, et n'arrivait pas à fixer ses pensées assez longtemps pour comprendre.

Remus commençait à comprendre la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. Ils avaient été ridicules.  
« _-_Vous l'avez même devant vous. C'est moi qui ai ensorcelé l'adresse.  
_-_Impossible! Vous saviez qui je suis, vous vouliez me livrer à Voldemort. Vous ne pouvez pas faire partie de ...Non, c'est impossible.  
_-_De l'Ordre du Phoenix? En êtes_-_vous sure? Et vous me preniez pour un Mangemort? C'est intéressant, ça. Très intéressant.  
_-_Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites... »  
Elle se sentait vraiment perdue. Devait_-_elle croire ce qu'il disait, ou bien essayait_-_il de la piéger ?  
« _-_Ma chère Marjorie, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez pensé que je voulais vous livre à Voldemort, mais moi, je pensais plus à vous livrer à Dumbledore. Si je me présentais devant Voldemort, je ne ferais pas long feu. »  
Il parlait maintenant avec un large sourire, franchement amusé par la situation.

« _-_Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous n'êtes pas un Mangemort? Que vous faites parti de l'Ordre? Pourquoi devrais_-_je vous croire? Tous les loups_-_garous l'ont rejoint!  
_-_Sauf moi! »  
Il dénuda ses avants bras pour lui montrer.  
« _-_Voyez_-_vous une quelconques marques. A part mes cicatrices, je veux dire. »  
Il quitta le mur contre lequel il était nonchalamment appuyé, et viens se placer devant elle, les mains sur ses épaules.  
« _-_Maintenant, expliquez_-_moi pourquoi vous avez pensé que j'étais Mangemort ?  
_-_Eh bien,…Je commence à me le demander. »  
Elle réfléchie aux derniers jours. Elle avait été stupide. Que lui soit méfiant, était normal, elle portait la marque. Mais pourquoi avait_-_elle été persuadée d'avoir affaire à l'un d'eux ? Elle était tellement inquiète de se savoir découverte, elle voyait des agents de Voldemort partout. Elle avait même soupçonné le loueur de voiture. Elle aurait du se rendre compte qu'il ne portait aucune marque, elle l'avait assez admiré comme ça.

« _-_J'ai l'impression d'avoir été une parfaite idiote.  
_-_Je confirme. Mais je me suis quand même bien amusé, dans un sens. Le loup en moi a adoré notre balade au clair de lune de l'autre nuit, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas chassé. »  
Elle le foudroya du regard. Elle avait eu la peur de sa vie, et lui avait trouvé ça amusant. Elle tenta encore un regard noir made in Rogue, qui le fit éclaté de rire.  
« _-_Si vous saviez l'habitude que j'ai de ce genre de regard. Je connais quelqu'un qui est encore plus doué que vous.  
_-_Vous avez fini de vous moquer de moi. Je me trouve suffisamment ridicule comme ça. J'ai passé trois jours à m'angoisser pour rien ! Et je vous ai sauté au cou, je croyais que j'allais mourir dans les jours qui viennent…  
_-_Ce n'est pas grave, Marjorie. Je crois que si vous ne vous étiez pas jetez à mon cou, j'aurais fait une bêtise. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point vous me rendez fou. »  
Marjorie reprit encore une fois la couleur d'une tomate bien mure, ce qui jurait avec ses yeux violets.  
« _-_Bien, expliquez moi comment vous êtes rentrée dans l'Ordre… »

Remus prit une décision. Il était maintenant certain qu'elle était membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, et espionne. Il sortit sa baguette du pot de spaghetti pour lui rendre.  
« _-_Vous aviez mis ma baguette dans un vulgaire pot de pattes !  
_-_Avouez que vous ne l'auriez jamais cherchez dedans.  
_-_Grmfff ! »  
Alors qu'elle allait protester fortement contre ce traitement atroce de sa précieuse baguette, elle vit Remus vaciller. Un énorme bruit d'explosion retentit dehors. Marjorie reconnu les voix de ses chers cousins, apparemment, ils l'avaient retrouvée. Remus perdit presque connaissance à cause du choc. Sentir un sortilège aussi puissant que celui qu'il avait placé sur la maison brisé n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Marjorie ne perdit pas de temps. Elle attrapa sa baguette nouvellement retrouvée, son sac, et elle le transforma en porte_-_au_-_loin pour Pré_-_au_-_Lard. C'était le seul endroit assez sûr qu'elle connaissait suffisamment pour ça. Elle cria à Remus de le prendre, mais au moment où elle allait le saisir à son tour, Rodolphus entra et lui lança un sort. Le porte_-_au_-_loin emmena Remus seul vers Pré_-_au_-_Lard.

Fin du sixième chapitre.

Au programme du prochain chapitre, un loup-garou _très_ en colère, un espion qui désespère, une espionne torturée (je rassure tout le monde, je ne tombe pas dans le gore) et un avada kedavra…pour qui ?


	7. Vers la lumière

Je remercie Ayako de m'avoir signaler l'erreur que j'avais faite en mettant le chapitre d'une autre fic à la place de celui_-_ci. Du coup, je sais plus où sont passées les réponses aux reviews que j'avais faite. Je les mettrais dans le prochain chapitre, je n'ai pas le temps de les refaire maintenant.

**Chapitre 7 : Vers la lumière.**

Remus fut emporté par le porte_-_au_-_loin vers Pré_-_au_-_Lard, sans Marjorie. Il ne le réalisa que quelques instants après sont arrivée, seul, en plein milieu de la rue principale. Des hurlements retentirent, et il eut la présence d'esprit de demander Dumbledore avant d'être stupéfixé par la moitié des habitants du village sorcier. Décidément, en ce moment, tout le monde le prenait pour un Mangemort…Albus Dumbledore arriva accompagné de Minerva McGonagall. Quand il vit Remus, il leva immédiatement le sort. Remus essaya de parler, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer clairement. Il finit par sortir le nom de Marjorie Lestrange. Dumbledore pâlit immédiatement, et il n'attendit pas la suite. Il lança la formule de legilimencie et entra dans les pensées de Remus. Ce dernier avait les derniers événements bien en tête, et le directeur de Poudlard assista à l'attaque qu'ils avaient subie, et il vit Marjorie stupéfixé par son cousin avant d'avoir pu saisir le porte_-_au_-_loin. Il ordonna à McGonagall d'emmener Remus à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, et il transplana jusqu'au quartier général de l'Ordre, à Square Grimaud.

Remus était à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, et Mme Pomfresh avait dû lui lancer le sortilège d'entrave pour l'empêcher de partir. Il était encore affaibli par sa dernière transformation, comme s'il avait essayé de faire de la magie trop avancée juste après. Il tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Et il voulait partir pour aller tirer quelqu'un des griffes des Mangemorts…Elle lui fit boire de force une potion de sommeil et commença à soigner ses blessures. Etonnement, il en avait peu. Il avait juste une bosse sur la tête, il avait du s'assommer durant la pleine lune. Elle pensa donc ses quelques plaies, et elle prépara l'infirmerie. Si ce qu'elle avait compris était vrai, on allait certainement lui apporter un ou plusieurs autres blessés.

Marjorie se réveilla sur un sol glacé. Elle ne bougea pas un muscle et entrouvrit à peine les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on remarque qu'elle était déjà réveillée. Mais elle entendit un rire de petite fille très agaçant pour ses nerfs. Bellatrix. Elle devait être ravie d'avoir quelqu'un à torturer. Le Maître ne voulait pas qu'elle torture les nouveaux Mangemorts, ils n'étaient pas assez pour ça. Et il refusait aussi pour l'instant qu'ils s'attaquent aux moldus, pour ne pas être repérés. Marjorie reçu un coup de pied dans ses cotes encore sensibles, et elle ne pu retenir un petit cri de douleur.  
« _-_Alors, ma chérie, tu es réveillée ? Ce n'est pas bien d'avoir voulu nous quitter…  
_-_Bella, relâche_-_moi. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis. Pourquoi vous m'avez attaqué comme ça ? »  
Bellatrix fit de nouveau entendre son rire si énervant.  
« _-_Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, petite traîtresse. Il t'en veut beaucoup, tu sais. Et il a demandé à s'occuper personnellement de toi. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire…Il a convoqué tout le monde pour le spectacle. »  
Marjorie sentit toute couleur la déserter. Elle allait être torturée et interrogée par Lui, devant tous les Mangemorts réunis. Avec un peu de chance, il l'achèverait lui_-_même. Au pire, Il l'offrirais aux autres après pour qu'ils s'amusent. Bellatrix devait espérer cette option. Elle la regarda dans les yeux un moment.  
« _-_Tu t'es bien amusé avec ton loup_-_garou ? J'ai entendu plein de rumeur sur eux…J'aurais voulu avoir des détails, mais Il n'aura pas la patience d'attendre que j'en ai fini avec toi. Tant pis… »  
Marjorie s'inquiéta pour Remus, elle espérait qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé. Elle ne se demanda même pas comment elle avait su qu'il était un loup_-_garou.  
« _-_Tu ne dis plus rien, ma chérie ? Comme c'est dommage, tu vas bientôt devoir parler, et très longuement. »  
Elle la fit lever et l'entraîna vers son destin.

Dumbledore arriva au Siège de l'Ordre, et convoqua aussitôt Severus Rogue. Tonks lui dit qu'il venait de partir, convoqué par Voldemort. Elle vit alors son ancien directeur d'école jurer, et il avait un vocabulaire assez varié. Elle se dit qu'il serait amusant de voir Voldemort essayer de réaliser certaines de ses suggestions. Même si c'était des impossibilités anatomiques…Dumbledore avait espéré pouvoir demander à Severus de mettre fin aux jours de Marjorie discrètement, sans souffrance, pour lui éviter des tortures où elle finirait par parler. Mais c'était trop tard. Il fit alors venir tous les membres de l'Ordre disponibles les prévenir. Ils devaient s'attendre à voir certaines de leurs couvertures au ministère ou auprès de certains 'amis' sauter. Ils seraient aussi en danger de morts, cibles privilégiées des Mangemorts car membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. En attendant, ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer que leur second espion survive. Après le départ des autres membres, commença le plus dur. L'attente.

Marjorie se retrouva devant Lui. Bellatrix ne la lâchait pas, pour ne pas qu'elle transplane. Elle la força à s'agenouiller à Ses pieds, et à baisser la tête. Marjorie dû rester plusieurs minutes immobile, dans le plus grand silence, le cœur battant de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus angoissée. Elle ne vit pas le signe que Voldemort fit à Bellatrix. Celle_-_ci la lâcha, et elle reçu son premier Doloris de la soirée. Elle se plia de douleur sur le sol, se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier. Pas tout de suite. Elle savait que ce n'était que pour lui faire comprendre ce qui l'attendait qu'elle recevait ce sort. Elle finit pas laisser échapper un cri de souffrance et le sortilège prit fin. Elle se tenta de se relever, mais ne réussi pas à finir son geste.  
« _-_J'avais de grands projets pour toi. Tu m'as beaucoup déçu. Mais tu vas me servir encore un peu… »  
Il lança un nouveau doloris sur elle, alors que Bellatrix rejoignait le cercle des Mangemorts présent. Elle adorait voir les gens souffrir, se tordre de douleur au sol, impuissants. Elle n'avait plus besoin de l'empêcher de transplaner, personne dans cet état ne pourrait se concentrer assez pour le faire. Et transplaner sans visualiser clairement sa destination était du suicide, on finissait au mieux désartibulé.

Marjorie sentait que la nuit allait être longue, très longue. Elle avait de plus en plus mal, des poignards semblaient la déchirer de part en part, ses nerfs la brûlaient, ses yeux semblaient près à éclater et ses os voulaient se liquéfier. Elle hurlait maintenant à plein poumon. Elle criait sa souffrance sans honte, elle allait mourir, qui s'en souciait ? Ses pensées tournoyaient sans aucun sens… Remus…elle espérait qu'il allait bien, elle ne l'avait pas vu partir. Elle essayait de se convaincre qu'il était en vie. Son seul regret, serait de ne pas lui avoir dit. Quand elle avait compris le stupide quiproquo dans lequel ils étaient, elle avait sentit son cœur se libérer. Et dire qu'elle n'avait jamais cru au coup de foudre. Elle s'était sentit bien à son réveil, après l'accident, elle était près de lui, elle avait trouvé son âme. Et puis elle avait pensé qu'il était Mangemort. Et elle avait enfoui ses sentiments tout au fond de son cœur. Maintenant, elle ne se la cachait plus. Elle était à Remus Lupin corps et âme. Elle espérait qu'il l'oublierait vite, c'était mieux ainsi…Elle commençait à perdre connaissance, et Voldemort leva le sortilège quand elle cessa de hurler. Elle avait un léger sourire aux lèvres…

Severus était horrifié. Il avait compris que Marjorie était découverte, mais il savait qu'elle était partie rejoindre le quartier général de l'Ordre. Il la pensait en sécurité. Il lui avait tout appris de son rôle. L'occlumancie, le détachement, la ruse…elle était une élève très douée, ce n'était pas une Serpentard pour rien. Il avait fini par s'attacher à elle, à devenir son ami. Elle était devenu la sœur qu'il n'avait pas eue. Quand elle avait commencé son rôle d'espionne, ils avaient dû faire semblant de ne pas se connaître. Elle s'était vue rapidement confié des petites missions, son cousin Rodolphus étant un des favoris de son Maître. Mais il n'avait jamais cessé de l'apprécier. Et là, il la voyait torturée sous ses yeux. Il avait assisté à se spectacle des centaines de fois, mais ce n'était jamais quelqu'un auquel il tenait. Et il ne pouvait rien faire. Il savait que Voldemort allait la laisser par terre un moment, pour qu'elle reprenne conscience. Ensuite, il commencerait à l'interroger. Si elle parlait, il devrait se tenir prêt à transplaner immédiatement. Aurait_-_il le courage de la tuer avant ? Il essayerait en tout cas, il ne pouvait pas la laisser souffrir s'il pouvait éviter.

Remus s'était réveillé. L'infirmière ne savait pas comment il avait fait, malgré la potion de sommeil et son épuisement. Elle se tenait loin de lui, il était enragé. Remus était en train de mettre des vêtements propres, en tempêtant contre les Lestrange. Quand elle lui fit remarqué qu'il n'était pas en état de quitter l'infirmerie, il lui lança un regard effrayant. Le loup, qui n'était pas bien loin dans son esprit, avait pratiquement pris le dessus. Il voulait déchiqueter ceux qui avait fait du mal à sa compagne, les dévorer, planter ses dents dans leurs chairs… Il partit vers la cheminée de l'infirmière et prit un peu de poudre de cheminette. Il partit sans qu'elle puisse l'en empêcher. La directrice adjointe arrivait, alerté par le bruit dans l'infirmerie et pour prendre des nouvelles de Remus Lupin. Elle eut juste le temps de le voir disparaître dans les flammes.

Marjorie revenait à elle. Elle n'était pas capable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Elle leva la tête et se trouva de nouveau face aux yeux rouges de Voldemort. Il avait un sourire atroce aux lèvres.  
« _-_Maintenant que je t'ai souhaitée la bienvenue, nous allons passer aux choses sérieuses. Explique moi pourquoi une sang pure comme toi, d'une si grande famille, ait pu vouloir nous trahir ? Je t'ai posé une question, réponds !  
Elle gardait les lèvres obstinément closes, refusant de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Il la décida à répondre à l'aide d'un autre doloris. Il ne connaissait que ce sort, ce n'était pas possible !  
« _-_Je ne vous ai jamais servie ! Vous me répugnez ! »  
Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, il allait encore plus lui en vouloir. Elle avait raison, il ne résistât pas à l'envie de la remercier d'un nouveau sort de douleur. Elle n'allait pas survivre bien longtemps à ce rythme là. Cette pensée figea son esprit. Et elle prit sa décision…Elle allait le harceler et l'insulter jusqu'à ce qu'il perde patience et la tue. Elle savait où elle devait appuyer pour ça. De toute façon, elle savait qu'elle ne reverrait jamais plus le lever du soleil.  
« _-_Espèce de bâtard ! Sang mêlé ! Je ne servirait jamais un … »  
Un énième doloris, bien plus puissant que les autres, la frappa. Elle avait presque réussi, il était fou de rage. Elle lança une réponse à sa question, certaine que ça n'allait pas lui plaire. Elle donna le premier nom qui lui passa par l'esprit.  
« _-_C'est mon cousin qui m'a fait trahir ! Rodolphus ! Il refusait de servir un sang_-_de_-_bourbe ! »  
Etonnement, si elle avait l'impression de mourir, un part d'elle_-_même restait froide et calculatrice. Et cette part se rendit compte qu'elle avait décroché le cocotier.  
« _-_Avada Kedavra ! »Elle vit la lumière verte approcher, mais perdit connaissance avant qu'elle ne touche sa cible. Elle partait vers la lumière…

Fin du septième chapitre

A votre avis, qu'elle va être la réaction de Remus ? Prochain chapitre ce WE, le dernier sera posté mardi prochain, et le bonus le jeudi. J'accélère un peu le rythme de mise à jour, je m'absente à partir de vendredi prochain pendant 10 jours, et je ne veux pas vous faire attendre.


	8. Folie et Soufrance

Encore un chapitre…Où on se rend compte que les loups_-_garous de mauvais poil sont assez effrayants, et qu'il vaut mieux ne pas leur prendre ceux qu'ils aiment. Je n'aurais pas aimé être à la place de Peter…

Réponses aux reviews :

**Ayako **: encore merci de m'avoir dit pour l'erreur de chapitre. Le pire, c'est que c'était un chapitre d'une autre fic que j'étais en train de finir. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait mon compte. Bon, l'Avada ? Tu veux savoir sur qui il a été envoyé ? La réponse st là…Quand à Remus…Il ne va pas se retrouver devant tous les Mangemorts, mais, tu va voir. Y'en a quand même certains qui vont souffrir…Mouahouahouahouarf ! (rire sadique).

**Heloise** : Je suis vraiment ravie que l'histoire te plaise. J'espère que la fin ne te décevra pas trop, il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitre.

**Chapitre 8: Folie et souffrance.**

Severus Rogue vit avec horreur la lueur du sort mortel se diriger vers Marjorie. Celle_-_ci s'était effondrée, sans connaissance, et ne verrait pas sa fin venir. Il était paralysé par ce spectacle, ne pouvant rien faire. Les quelques secondes passèrent comme au ralenti...Et le sort de la mort passa largement au dessus de Marjorie pour aller frapper Rodolphus Lestrange. Marjorie vivrait encore un peu. Visiblement, Celui_-_Dont_-_On_-_Ne_-_Doit_-_Pas_-_Prononcer_-_Le_-_Nom était persuadé qu'elle avait dit la vérité, qu'elle était trop affaiblie pour mentir à ce moment. Il faisait souvent ce genre d'erreur de jugement depuis les évènements d'un certain cimetière. Il ne se rendait pas toujours compte d'évidence, même s'il gardait un esprit vif et tortueux. Les séquelles de sa résurrection…Severus n'en revenait pas de sa chance. Elle venait de sauver sa couverture. Si elle avait parlé, il aurait été à la place de Rodolphus. Il n'était pas encore hors de danger, mais un sursis était le bien venu. Il pourrait peut_-_être tenter d'abréger les tourments de son élève. Et puis, le spectacle de Bellatrix hurlant le nom de son mari, qu'il n'avait jamais aimé, était assez réjouissant. Oh! Elle ne se souciait pas de lui, mais elle voyait à travers sa mort la perte de son statut aux yeux de son Maître. Il ne lui ferait plus jamais aussi confiance.

Voldemort était fou de rage. Il détestait être trahi, surtout quand c'était des gens qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonnés. Il restait calme extérieurement, mais il se retenait de tuer plusieurs de ses fidèles pour passer sa colère. Quand à Marjorie Lestrange...Il n'arrivait pas à entrer dans son esprit, elle savait le bloquer. Il ne pourrait donc pas tirer d'elle des renseignements sur l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il avait très bien compris ce qu'elle avait fait en l'insultant de la sorte. Elle avait espéré l'énerver suffisamment pour qu'il mette fin à ses souffrances. Il ne lui ferait pas se plaisir. Il n'arriverait plus rien à en tirer, mais il allait l'offrir à Bella, pour la calmer. Il ne voulait pas se priver des services de cette dernière, et il savait qu'elle lui resterait fidèle. Tant qu'elle pouvait torturer quelques aurors ou moldus, elle était heureuse.

« _-_Bellatrix, emmène ta cousine hors de ma vue, et fait d'elle ce que tu veux. Fais juste en sorte que ça soit long. »

Cette demande sortit Bellatrix de sa torpeur, et elle se releva d'un coup, une lueur de folie sadique dans le regard. Elle avait totalement oublié que son mari venait de mourir. Elle fit léviter Marjorie et l'entraîna vers une des salles isolées de la demeure de son Maître. Elle chantonnait presque en partant. Voldemort se tourna vers ses disciples et les regarda les uns après les autres.

« Je n'accepterais aucune trahison. Au moindre doute, désormais, vous saurez ce qui vous attend. Les faiblesses seront traitées de la même manière. »

Il sortit pour rejoindre ses appartements. Cette histoire aura au moins permis de rappeler à ses Mangemorts ce qu'il en coûtait de le décevoir.

Severus transplana après les autres à proximité du quartier général de l'Ordre, et passant pas divers endroits pour brouiller les pistes. Il trouva Dumbledore qui l'attendait dans le salon.

« _-_J'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle, Albus.

_-_Je sais, Remus nous a mis au courant.

_-_…Qu'est ce que Lupin vient faire là dedans?

_-_Apparemment, elle était avec lui lorsqu'ils ont été attaqués. Comme il était encore trop faible pour transplaner, à cause de la pleine lune, elle a fait un porte_-_au_-_loin. Mais elle n'a pas pu l'utiliser, visiblement. Je ne sais pas comment ils se sont rencontrés, Remus ne m'a pas laissé lire ses souvenirs d'avant l'attaque. (NdA: avec ce qu'ils ont fait, tu m'étonnes!) »

Il y eu un long silence.

« _-_Severus, qu'est ce qui c'est passé?

_-_Elle était suspectée depuis un moment, mais personne ne m'en avait parlé. Il lui a confié une mission suicide. Soit elle essayait et elle mourrait en prouvant sa loyauté, soit elle fuyait. J'étais persuadé qu'elle avait trouvé refuge ici depuis plusieurs jours. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fichait chez Lupin! Elle n'était pas en sécurité là_-_bas, elle devait s'en douter. D'ailleurs, les Lestrange l'ont suivie et retrouvée, elle a été ramenée. Je pense que vous imaginez la suite.

_-_Est_-_elle...encore en vie?

_-_Oui, malheureusement. Mais elle a réussi à faire croire que c'était Rodolphus qui l'a poussée à trahir. Il est mort. Et Il a offert Marjorie à Bellatrix pour la consoler.

_-_Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour elle, Severus?

_-_J'essayerais, mais je ne sais pas si je peux prendre ce risque. Je ne pourrais pas garder ma couverture après. Merlin que j'aimerais l'aider! Vous savez comment je la considère.

_-_Faites ce que vous pouvez sans vous découvrir. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre nos deux espions en même temps. »

Dumbledore observa Severus, qui semblait vraiment retourné par cette histoire. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui et il lut toute l'angoisse qu'il ressentait. Et Merlin seul savait qu'il devait en ressentir, lui qui ne montrait jamais ses émotions.

« _-_Elle connaissait les risques.

_-_Oui, elle les connaissait.

_-_Elle savait ce qui pouvait lui arriver.

_-_Oui.

_-_Alors pourquoi ai_-_je l'impression de l'avoir abandonnée à ces monstres, Albus? »

Bella regardait Marjorie. Elle aurait pu la réveiller d'un sort, mais elle voulait prendre son temps. C'était une victime de choix. Elle savait qu'elle avait menti. Et mentir au Maître sous Doloris, surtout quand il était en colère, montrait une grande résistance. Elle allait bien s'amuser. Elle allait pouvoir tester toutes les idées qui lui passaient par la tête. Elle connaissait de nombreux sorts de magie noire qui faisait souffrir, sans mettre la vie immédiatement en danger. Elle ne voulait pas casser son jouet trop vite. Elle avait vraiment oublié la mort de son mari, du moins, cela ne la touchait plus. Elle faisait toujours partie de Ses préférés, sinon, Il ne lui aurait pas offert sa cousine. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Marjorie. Elle reprenait conscience. Elle éclata d'un rire joyeux, strident et dément.

Alors que Severus gardait le silence, se retenant d'aller chercher Marjorie, Dumbledore réfléchissait à un moyen de mettre fin à ses souffrances. Oui, elle connaissait les risques, mais il ne pouvait envisager de la laisser souffrir. Les sortant de leurs réflexions, Remus arriva par la cheminée. Quiconque ne le connaîtrait pas serait tombé raide mort d'effroi en voyant son expression. Il était complètement enragé.

« _-_Où est_-_elle ? »

Sa voix était plus un grognement qu'autre chose.

« _-_Remus, vous ne pouvez rien pour elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait entre vous, mais c'est trop tard.

_-_Elle est vivante, Albus. Je le saurais si elle était morte. Je le sentirais

_-_Vous ne pouvez pas y aller, Lupin, ça serait du suici… »

Severus ne pu finir sa phrase, Remus l'avait attrapé à la gorge et plaqué au mur d'une seule main.

« _-_Je ne resterais pas à attendre sans rien faire. DITES MOI OU ELLE EST ! »

Dumbledore dû lui lancer un sort pour éviter à Severus de sa faire étrangler. Il n'avait jamais vu Remus dans cet état. Même après la mort de James et Lily, la pensée de la trahison de Sirius et de la mort de Peter, il n'avait pas été comme ça. Il était effondré, mais pas fou de rage. Il le stupéfixa, et demanda à Severus de le surveiller, et de l'empêcher de partir. Il allait chercher Mme Pomfresh pour lui donner des sédatifs.

Severus se rassit en se massant la gorge. Il regardait Lupin avec une expression indéfinissable. Dans l'état où il était, il avait une chance d'atteindre Marjorie et de l'aider. De toute façon, ils n'arriveraient pas à le retenir. Il ne savait toujours pas comment il avait rencontré Marjorie, mais il voyait bien ce qu'il ressentait. Il prit alors sa décision, juste retour des choses.

« _-_Enervatum ! »

Lupin le regarda, attendant qu'il parle.

« _-_Elle est au manoir Jedusor, aux bons soins de Bellatrix. Il ne doit rester que Lui, Bellatrix et puis, les bestioles, Peter et Nagini. Les autres ont du partir depuis un moment. Personne ne reste de son plein grès près de Lui quand il est dans cet état.

_-_Rodolphus ?

_-_Mort »

Lupin n'attendit pas plus longtemps, il sortit et transplana. Lorsque Dumbledore et Mme Pomfresh arrivèrent par la cheminée, se fut pour trouver Severus Rogue avec une expression terrible sur le visage, seul.

« _-_Où est_-_il ?

_-_A votre avis ?

_-_Il va se faire tuer !

_-_S'il a une chance de la sauver, quelle importance ? A mon avis, c'est surtout eux qui sont en danger. Vous avez vu dans quel état il était…Rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.»

Dumbledore semblait résigné, il ne pouvait plus rien, ni pour Marjorie, ni pour Remus. Il ne pouvait risquer la vie des autres pour leur porter secours. Pomfresh, elle, était furieuse contre Severus, et elle lui faisait savoir. Ca façon à elle ne montrer son inquiétude.

Marjorie hurlait. Elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps. Sa vie se résumait à la souffrance, elle ne connaissait plus que ça. Elle était collée au mur, pour faciliter les choses à son bourreau. Elle avait des marques sur tout le corps, et elle saignait par plusieurs blessures. Ses mains étaient tellement enflées et brûlées qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger les doigts. Ses jambes étaient cassées en plusieurs endroits, et ses pieds avaient été broyés par un sort. Au début, Bella ne lui avait pas tiré un cri. Puis elle avait commencé à gémir et à l'insulter pour cacher sa douleur. Maintenant, elle s'arrachait les cordes vocales à hurler. Bientôt, elle ne fut même plus capable de hurler. Bellatrix arrêta là et la laissa retomber au sol.

«_-_Si tu ne dis plus rien, ce n'est plus amusant. Repose toi bien, ma chérie. Je reviendrais quand tu te sentiras un peu mieux… »

Elle sortit de la petite pièce et la referma. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de la verrouiller d'un sort, dans l'état de Marjorie, impossible qu'elle fasse de la magie. Elle n'empêcha pas non plus le transplanage, pour les mêmes raisons. Même si elle trouvait la force de la faire, elle serait incapable de se concentrer suffisamment pour arriver où que ce soit. Elle finirait démantibuler dans le meilleur des cas.

En sortant, elle remarqua une forme sombre qui attendait avec impatience en sifflant.

« _-_Tu ne l'auras pas, elle est à moi. Je te laisserais son cadavre quand j'en aurais fini avec elle. »

Un sifflement rageur lui répondit.

« _-_C'est Lui qui me l'a offerte. Maintenant, va chasser ailleurs, Nagini. »

Bellatrix alla dans une chambre toute proche. Elle pourrait y réfléchir toute à son aise du programme qu'elle allait réserver à sa cousine. Le serpent sortit du manoir de mauvaise humeur pour trouver une proie vivante, digne de lui. Il ne mangerait pas les restes de quelqu'un. Il hésita un moment à aller trouver l'autre, le rat, mais il avait peur de s'empoisonner avec. On ne savait pas où ça avait traîné. Il perçut un mouvement dans les bois proche et se dirigea doucement dans sa direction.

Remus arriva près du manoir, dans les bois d'où il pourrait évaluer la situation. La nuit tombait et tout était calme. Pas un bruit ne filtrait du manoir. Un homme seul peut parfois mieux réussir ce type de mission qu'une armée entière. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que personne n'avait encore cherché à attaquer la place forte de Voldemort. Il n'y a avait que deux personnes entre lui et Marjorie, deux personnes qu'il serait ravi de tuer. Il ne comptait pas Voldemort, ce dernier ne se dérangerait pas pour lui, il préférerait laisser à ses serviteurs le soin de le tuer. Il se faufila dans le manoir en évitant un énorme serpent. Ce dernier avait semblé vouloir de lui comme repas, mais avait changé d'avis. Son odeur de loup n'avait pas du lui plaire…Il arriva étonnamment à entrer sans aucun problème. Cette demeure était déserte. Il essaya de retrouver Marjorie à l'odeur, mais trop de personne avait été là récemment, son odeur était brouillée. Un bruit faible se fit entendre. Il ne se retourna pas, sachant de qui il s'agissait. Son sourire faisait vraiment peur à voir.

« _-_Peter…

_-_Remus, c'est si gentil à toi d'être venu me voir et prendre de mes nouvelles. Tu es le dernier maintenant, et je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais me voir….»

La voix plaintive de Peter sonna comme un clou sur une surface vitrée aux oreilles de Remus.

« _-_Tu te sens en sécurité parce que ton maître n'est pas loin ? Tu as tort, Peter. Il n'arrivera jamais assez vite pour toi.»

Remus se retourna pour faire face à son ancien ami. Celui_-_ci pâlit visiblement en voyant le regard de Remus. Il regarda par une fenêtre, levant instinctivement le regard vers la lune, et se sentit un peu rassuré de voir qu'elle n'était pas pleine. Cet instant d'inattention manqua de lui être fatal. Remus s'était jeté sur lui avec toute sa force. Peter réagit rapidement, et essaya d'attraper son ancien ami de sa main en argent. Seulement, Remus était bien trop fou de rage pour sentir la morsure de l'argent sur sa chair de loup_-_garou. Une bataille serrée s'engagea entre les deux, d'autant plus impressionnante qu'elle se déroulait sans magie. Seul quelques cris étouffés brisaient le silence, et la lutte se prolongeait. La main droite de Remus était presque paralysée, blessée par le contact de l'argent. Sur une blessure ouverte, il aurait été empoisonné. Sa rage et sa colère vinrent finalement à bout de Peter. Dans la bataille, il avait planté ses dents dans le bras de ce dernier, le condamnant à un sort horrible. Il deviendrait loup_-_garou à son tour. Mais comme il avait une main d'argent dans sa propre chair, il mourrait empoisonné. Une agonie qui serait lente et sans espoir de guérison. Cette pensée empêcha Remus de l'achever immédiatement. Sa vengeance n'en serait que plus complète en le laissant vivre. Il laissa donc Peter sur le sol, inconscient et blessé. Il repartit à la recherche de Marjorie.

Fin du huitième chapitre.

La fin approche…Plus qu'un chapitre, posté ce mardi, et un bonus avec les réponses aux reviews jeudi soir. Je m'absente ensuite pendant une dizaine de jours, et je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre la fin…Je ne suis pas sadique à ce point…


	9. La petite lumière de l'amour

Voici le dernier chapitre. Enfin au départ, parce qu'après, j'ai eu envie d'écrire un petit délire sur ce qui se passera plus tard. Je le posterais jeudi soir. Bonne lecture.

Réponses aux reviews :

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Merci de ton commentaire. Pour le Remus/Mione…Je serais d'accord pour en faire une, mais il faut que je trouve une idée qui me plaise et qui tienne la route. Je ne promets rien pour l'instant, mais j'y penserais…

**Les maraudeuses** : Vraiment contente que ma fic vous plaise. Et oui, je n'ai pas résisté au plaisir immense de tuer Peter. Quand à Bella…Un loup-garou énervé ça peut faire des dégâts, mais quand en plus il est sorcier…

**Jamesie-cass** : Merci, merci, merci ! J'en revenais pas l'autre jour devant mon PC. Je recevais toutes tes reviews en direct. Encore merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer pour chaque chapitre. Voici la presque fin, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue. Au fait, je t'ai déjà dit merci ? mdr.

**Chapitre 9 : La petite lumière de l'amour…**

Bellatrix avait laissé suffisamment de temps à Marjorie pour se reposer. Et si elle attendait trop, elle risquait de mourir de fièvre ou autre. Elle avait longuement réfléchie à la méthode à employer pour finir son travail avec elle. Elle avait toujours rêvé de tester un sort de magie noire peu connu qui tuait le corps d'une personne en emprisonnant son esprit dedans. Marjorie serait donc consciente de tout ce qui arriverait à son corps en train de retourner à la poussière. Le seul moyen pour mettre fin à ce supplice était de brûler le corps. Elle veillerait à faire enterrer sa cousine en plaçant des sorts de protection sur le cercueil. Elle arriva enfin dans la petite pièce. Marjorie avait les yeux ouverts, fiévreux, et ne semblait pas vraiment consciente. Bellatrix soupira. Elle allait devoir lancer quelques sorts de soins pour qu'elle soit capable de comprendre toute l'horreur de ce qui l'attendait. Elle commença donc à refermer les plaies les plus graves en espérant que ça suffise. Vraiment, Marjorie était moins résistante qu'elle aurait pensé, elle était très déçue.

Remus n'arrivait pas à s'orienter dans la demeure, un sort de confusion avait été lancé pour empêcher les intrus de reconnaître leur chemin. Il aurait été simple de briser le sortilège, mais ça alerterait immédiatement Voldemort. Si la mort ne l'effrayait plus depuis longtemps, il ne voulait pas partir sans avoir sauvé Marjorie. Sans elle, il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu une moitié de son âme. Comment pouvait_-_on tombé amoureux si totalement en si peu de temps ? Comment pouvait_-_on tout gagné et tout perdre en quelques jours ? Il avait trouvé son âme sœur, celle qu'il avait renoncé à chercher à cause de son état de loup_-_garou, celle qui était destinée à la sienne depuis la nuit des temps, et on lui avait enlevée…Le flot de colère retombant, il se rendait compte qu'il ne sortirait sans doute pas d'ici, et qu'il avait peu de chance de réussir. S'il devait donner sa vie pour elle…La question se posait_-_elle vraiment ? Pourrait_-_il continuer à vivre sans elle ? Il devait la retrouver et la sauver, ou la venger en entraînant ses bourreaux avec lui dans la mort. Où était_-_elle ? Il sentait qu'il approchait d'elle, il avait l'impression que la lumière de son amour le guidait. Il entendit une voix lancer des sorts au fond du couloir où il était. Il touchait au but…

Marjorie venait de reprendre conscience. Sa cousine l'avait en partie soignée, elle avait toujours les os brisés, mais elle n'avait plus de blessures ouvertes. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Elle comprit rapidement, Bellatrix se faisant une joie de lui expliquer ce qui l'attendait. Son esprit se coagula à cette pensée. Sa plus grande crainte avait toujours été d'être enterrée vivante, et ce qui l'attendait était presque ça. Son corps serait mort et son esprit hurlerait pour l'éternité, prisonnier de son enveloppe.  
« _-_NON ! »  
Elle paniqua complètement, incapable de raisonner et fit la seule chose que Bellatrix n'aurait pas pu prévoir dans son état. Elle transplana. Par réflexe elle envoya son corps ailleurs. Le seul endroit où elle se serait sentie en sécurité était Poudlard, mais les protections l'empêchèrent de réapparaître. Repoussée de l'endroit où elle avait voulu aller par instinct, elle commença à sentir son esprit se déliter, se dissoudre…Son corps allait peut_-_être réapparaître, entier ou désartibulé, ou alors il disparaîtrait à jamais, sans que personne ne sache ce qu'elle était devenue. Sa dernière pensée consciente fut pour Remus.  
_Mon amour…J'aimerais tellement te rejoindre…_

Bellatrix fut tellement surprise de l'acte désespéré de Marjorie qu'elle ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un avait assisté à toute la scène derrière elle. Elle éclata de rire en comprenant ce qui attendait sa cousine. Finalement, ça lui éviterait la longue préparation nécessaire pour le sortilège qu'elle avait prévu. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un hurlement désespéré, juste derrière elle.  
« _-_MARJORIE ! »  
Bellatrix se retourna d'un bond, pour voir Remus Lupin fixer horrifié l'endroit où Marjorie c'était trouvée un instant avant, la bouche ouverte en un cri sans fin. Elle ne se demanda pas comment il l'avait retrouvée. Avec un sourire aux lèvres, elle leva sa baguette.  
« _-_Oh ! Le loup vient de perdre sa louve ? Comme c'est triste…Je vais t'aider à la rejoindre, si tu v… »  
Bellatrix s'interrompit brutalement, frappée de peur pour la première fois de sa vie. Remus venait de relever la tête et de croiser son regard…  
« _-_Oui, je vais aller la rejoindre, mais pas sans régler quelques comptes avant. Expelliarmus !  
_-_Protego ! »

Le sort de protection suffit à peine à dévier l'attaque de Lupin vers le mur. Une nouvelle porte venait d'être ouverte vers l'extérieur du manoir. Bellatrix ouvrit de grands yeux. Ce sale loup était déjà plutôt doué en duel, mais là, il était fou furieux. Elle espérait bizarrement l'arrivée de quelqu'un, n'importe qui, pour venir l'aider. Elle accepterait même l'aide de cet incapable de Peter. Voldemort ne se dérangerait que si le bruit de bataille le dérangeait trop. L'échange de sort se poursuivit plusieurs minutes, elle se laissait déborder par la fureur de son adversaire. Ses pensées lui avait pris un instant de trop, car elle ne pu éviter le sort suivant à temps. Lupin venait de lui envoyer un Doloris. Bon sang ! Elle avait perdu l'habitude d'en recevoir. Le Maître ne lui en infligeait pas, elle n'échouait jamais.  
« _-_Tu as aimé faire souffrir Marjorie, n'est ce pas ? A ton tour, maintenant… »  
Sa voix était rauque et basse, emplie d'une douleur intense. Il leva encore l'intensité du sort.  
« _-_Et ça, c'est pour les Longdubat. Et pour Sirius. »  
Le sort devenait intolérable, il lui donna l'impression que de l'acide coulait dans ses veines, que des lames la frappaient de toutes parts.  
« _-_Et ça, c'est pour tous ceux que tu as torturé et tué. Tu ne tueras plus personne… »  
Il leva à nouveau sa baguette. Non, il n'allait pas le faire ! Il ne serait pas capable de la tuer ? Il ne…  
« _-_Avada Kedavra ! »  
La lumière verte fut la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant d'être accueillie en enfer.

Remus regarda le corps sans vie de Bellatrix Lestrange. Il avait vengé la mort et les tortures de nombreuses personnes. Mais sa rage restait intacte, il avait envie de hurler sa douleur à la face du monde. Il aurait voulu être à la pleine lune pour hurler sans fin, jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix. Il l'avait vu transplaner instinctivement, il savait ce que ça voulait dire. Si on avait un endroit où on se sentait protégé, en sécurité, on avait une chance de survivre. Mais elle, le seul lieu où elle se sentait en sécurité était Poudlard. Il n'arrivait pourtant pas à admettre sa mort. Comme pour Sirius, pas de corps qui aurait pu l'aider à faire son deuil. Avec ses sens accrus de loup_-_garou, il entendit un sifflement et sentit une odeur reptilienne. Nagini arrivait, certainement suivi de son Maître. Il transplana à proximité du quartier général de l'Ordre. Il allait faire son rapport et partir. Rien de ce qu'ils pourraient dire ne le retiendrait. Il retournerait où tout avait commencé et où tout avait fini. Et il la rejoindrait enfin, ainsi que ses amis partis avant lui…

Severus était effondré. Lorsque Remus était revenu, vivant, il avait eu un instant d'espoir fou. Mais lorsqu'il avait vu son regard... Il avait compris. Elle était morte. Au moins ne souffrirait_-_elle plus. Il revint au présent pour écouter le récit de Lupin. Sa voix était totalement atone, il parlait comme si ce qu'il racontait était arrivé à un autre. Il ne pu retenir un sursaut d'horreur, comme Dumbledore et Pomfresh, lorsqu'il raconta le sort qu'il avait réservé à Pettigrew. Au moins, le rat allait payer. Il expliqua ensuite ce qu'il avait vu. Dumbledore contacta Minerva par la cheminée pour demander si il y avait eu une arrivée à Poudlard. Il savait lui aussi que c'était le seul endroit où elle aurait pu essayé d'aller sans réfléchir. Mais les barrières antitransplanage étaient intactes… Remus ne réagit pas plus, il continua son récit. Il avait tué Bellatrix Lestrange et était partie avant d'être prit et interrogé.

Pomfresh et Dumbledore discutaient pour savoir si Remus devait être gardé à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Albus disait que les élèves se poseraient des questions et qu'il valait mieux qu'il reste ici. Pomfresh préférait le garder sous la main pour le surveiller. Severus fit alors remarqué qu'il était déjà reparti. Ils échangèrent tous un regard et Dumbledore mit des mots sur ce qu'ils pensaient tous les trois.  
« _-_Il va aller la rejoindre… »  
Remus était sorti de la maison de Sirius et il transplana jusqu'à son chalet. Il observa un moment l'extérieur, la porte sortie de ses gonds et le bois portant des traces de brûlures. Il entra doucement. Par Merlin, l'odeur de Marjorie restait toujours aussi forte, comme si elle était dans la chambre à l'attendre. Ils avaient perdu tellement de temps à se détester. Ils auraient pu avoir quelques jours de bonheur en plus s'ils avaient suivi leurs instincts et s'étaient fait confiance du début. Il leva la tête vers le ciel et hurla.  
« _-_Marjorie ! Je devrais te haïr pour m'avoir laissé seul!  
_-_Est_-_ce que ce n'est pas un peu excessif, amour ?  
_-_… »

Remus resta un moment pétrifié, à se demander s'il avait rêvé, ou s'il devenait fou et entendait des voix. Il se précipita dans la chambre où il n'avait pas encore osé entrer, de peur de réveiller d'autres souvenirs. Marjorie était à moitié étalée sur le lit, mal en point, affaiblie, les yeux clos. Mais elle souriait.  
« _-_Si tu es là avec moi, c'est que je suis morte et que je suis au paradis, c'est ça ? Tu es mort aussi ? Je n'ai pensé qu'à toi quand j'ai essayé de transplaner. J'avais tellement envie de te rejoindre… »  
Remus hurla à nouveau. Mais ce n'était pas un cri de douleur, mais de joie pure. Elle avait rejoint l'endroit où ils s'étaient rencontrés, tout simplement en pensant à lui. Il venait de retrouver son âme. Il la prit dans ses bras et transplana jusqu'au Square Grimaud. Dumbledore avait de nouveau convoqué l'Ordre en entier, et son retour avec elle ne passa pas inaperçu. Mme Pomfresh se jeta sur elle et commença les soins. A part un état d'épuisement extrême et des fractures qu'elle soignerait en une nuit, elle n'était pas trop mal en point. Enfin, sans compter le choc psychologique. Remus refusa de la laisser, mais dû s'y résoudre pour répondre aux questions de l'Ordre. Il lui fallut alors raconter leur rencontre, en laissant de coté quelques détails. Comme le fait qu'il avait essayé de se suicider en se jetant sous ses roues et non un hasard, qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais prendre une douche sans penser à elle, et qu'elle avait un tempérament de feu. Tonks, Mme Weasley et la plupart des femmes présentes soupiraient en trouvant tout ça très romantique. Lui ne voyait pas du tout où se trouvait le romantisme là dedans. Bizarrement, Severus aussi avait les larmes aux yeux…Il finit par en avoir assez des questions, et signala que s'ils voulaient des détails, ça attendrait. Il partit retrouver Marjorie à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

_Plusieurs mois plus tard…_

« _-_Il n'en est pas question !  
_-_C'est mon meilleur ami, Remus, je le considère comme un frère.  
_-_Déjà que tu lui as demandé d'être ton témoin à notre mariage, là, c'est trop ! On ne se supporte pas et tu voudrais … Non, désolé, ce n'est pas possible!  
_-_Je lui ai demandé de faire des efforts avec toi, tu peux bien en faire ?  
_-_Oui, mais c'est quand même un sacré effort que tu me demandes. »  
Il posa sa main sur l'énorme ventre rond de Marjorie.  
« _-_Je ne te ferais pas changer d'avis ?  
_-_Aucune chance ! J'utiliserais toutes les méthodes pour te convaincre !  
_-_Tu es bien une Serpentard !  
_-_Et fière de l'être ! »  
Remus l'embrassa, sentant bien qu'il ne gagnerait pas cette discussion.  
« _-_D'accord, je capitule. Je demanderais à Rogue d'être le parrain de notre fils. Par contre, je tiens à choisir le prénom ! Si c'est un garçon, il s'appellera Sirius ou James Lupin.  
_-_Hum…D'accord. »  
Elle répondit trop vite à son goût.  
« _-_Tu savais que j'allais dire ça ? Tu étais déjà d'accord pour les noms, n'est ce pas ? Tu me connais trop bien…  
_-_Oui, mais c'est parce que je t'aime… »  
Elle embrassa son mari. Ils s'étaient mariés depuis un mois et ils vivaient à Poudlard. Elle était devenu l'assistante de Severus, et Remus avait repris son poste de professeur de DCFM. C'était le seul moyen pour être en sécurité. Quand Voldemort avait appris qu'elle était vivante, que Remus avait tué Peter et Bellatrix, il avait juré de les tuer lui_-_même. Ils ne quittaient donc Poudlard que pour aller aux réunions de l'Ordre. Elle n'avait de toute façon pas envie de bouger, elle se sentait comme une baleine. Molly Weasley la regardait parfois avec compassion, en lui souhaitant qu'ils ne soient pas aussi turbulents que les siens. Elle n'avait jamais voulu lui, dire ce dont elle parlait. Elle resta blottie dans les bras de son mari alors que son enfant lui donnait de furieux coups de pieds dans le ventre. A un moment, elle eut même l'impression qu'il lui donnait des coups de pieds à trois endroits à la fois…

Fin du neuvième et dernier chapitre.


	10. RaR et bonus

Réponses aux reviews:

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : Tu as aimé que je tue Peter et Bellatrix ? Ca tombe bien, moi aussi . J'ai bien l'intention de récidiver. Je devrais peut_-_être faire un recueil : Les cent façon de tuer Peter Pettigrew… Pour le Mione/Remus, j'ai commencé à songer à un truc, mais je ne le ferais que quand j'aurais un scénario qui tient la route. Pour information, j'écris toujours le synopsis de mes fics avant de les commencer. Je sais toujours où je vais, même si je peux faire des modifications en cours d'écriture.

**Miss Lup** : J'espère que ce petit délire te plairas…Et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien l'intention de continuer à écrire, ça me permet de mettre mon imagination débordante à profit. Au fait, tu as vu mon message sur ton forum ? Je suis désolée, le OS que je t'avais promis ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui…Parce que j'ai décidé d'en faire une fic en une dizaine de chapitre, voir plus. J'ai eu trop d'idée en l'écrivant. Tu ne m'en veux pas ? (Regard humide de chiot désespéré.)

**Jamesie_-_Cass** : Je t'ai fait pleurer ? J'en reviens pas…Je savais pas que mes textes pouvaient faire ça. Tu n'avais pas épluché d'oignon, ou reniflé du poivre avant, non ? mdr. En fin, contente que ça t'ait plu. Pour la grossesse de Marjorie, tu vas voir, c'était simplement des jumeaux. Et Lily, c'est pas Marjorie qui va la mettre au monde…

**Les maraudeuses** : Je t'avais vouvoyé parce que je ne savais pas si tu étais seule ou avec ta co_-_autrices. D'ailleurs, tu es Lilie ou Gaia ? Par contre, désolée, ce n'est pas des triplés…juste des jumeaux. C'est déjà pas mal, tu vas voir. Pour reprendre une phrase que j'ai adorée dans un livre, ce ne sont pas des gamins, non, c'est une catastrophe naturelle cherchant un endroit où se produire.

**Aulandra17** : Je suis très touchée que tu ais aimé ma fic, et sa fin. J'aime bien les fins heureuse, moi. Et puis, Remus, il a bien le droit de l'être un peu. Il a eu tellement de malheur dans sa vie, j'ai envie de le consoler. Au fait, oui, j'ai une autre fic en court, et un OS.

Voici le petit (gros ?) délire dont j'avais parlé. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire une suite, je préfère me concentrer sur mes autres fics. Ce bonus m'a pris comme ça, alors que j'essayais d'écrire le chapitre d'une autre fic, et j'ai du le mettre par écrit sous peine de ne rien pouvoir faire d'autre. Bonne lecture.

_Cinq ans plus tard..._

Une grande fête fut organisée à Square Grimmaud pour célébrer deux évènements. La chute de Voldemort et la naissance de Lily Potter_-_Weasley. Lord Voldemort avait voulu profiter de l'accouchement de Ginny pour attaquer le couple et éliminer le Survivant. L'accouchement se passait mal, et Ginny avait du être transportée à l'hôpital sorcier. Lily vint au monde par césarienne magique (qui ne laisse pas de trace), et Harry resta auprès de sa femme encore endormie et de sa fille. Mais Voldemort réussit à forcer l'entrée de Ste Mangouste avec ses Mangemorts, et se dirigea vers la maternité. Seulement, les bébés ne lui réussissaient vraiment pas au Seigneur des ténèbres. Harry se battit un bon moment pour protéger sa fiancée et sa fille tout juste née. Il finit par faiblir, et Voldemort commençait à jubiler, croyant sa victoire assurée. Il leva sa baguette en direction de Ginny et de la petite Lily, et lança le sort mortel. Il voulait décourager un peu plus son adversaire. Malheureusement, une situation qu'il avait bien connue se reproduisit. Le rayon vert rebondit mystérieusement sur Lily, et le frappa en plein coeur. Harry, profitant de cette faiblesse inattendue, acheva le Seigneur des ténèbres. Tout le monde pensa que c'était lui le responsable de la mort de Voldemort, personne ne voulu croire qu'un bébé avait encore réussi à le vaincre. Harry laissa tomber, et du supporter le renouveau de sa célébrité.

Sirius et James Lupin n'avaient que cinq ans, mais ils promettaient déjà d'être dignes que leurs homonymes. Certain se demandait encore d'où le petit James tenait ses cheveux ébouriffés, mais personne n'y faisait trop attention. Les deux petits diables menaient la vie dure à leurs proches, en particulier à leur parrain. Severus avait accepté cette charge par amitié pour Marjorie, mais il avait manqué d'hurler en apprenant les noms de ses filleuls. Il les adorait, mais un tic jouait parfois sur sa joue quand il les observait. Donc, ce soir là, les deux garçons essayaient désespérément d'aller à l'étage de la maison où se déroulait la fête, bien qu'on leur ait interdit d'y aller. Sachant y trouver de quoi calmer leur ennui, ces innocents petits bouts de cinq ans allaient bien sûr obéir.  
"_-_On devrait passer par là, c'est plus court."  
"_-_Tu es sûr?"  
"_-_Je connais parfaitement cette maison, tu sais bien que..."  
Sirius ne pu finir sa phrase, son frère lui avait plaqué sa petite menotte sur la bouche.  
"_-_Chuuut! Il faut faire attention, ils vont se douter de quelque chose sinon."  
Sirius foudroya son jumeau mais ne dit plus rien.

Une fois parvenu à l'étage, James voulu absolument aller voir la petite Lily qui dormait dans sa chambre. La petite promettait d'être le portrait de sa grand_-_mère, dont elle avait hérité les yeux verts. James l'admira dormir un long moment avant qu'elle ne s'éveille. Il avait un sourire complètement gaga aux lèvres, ce qui fit rire Sirius, un rire qui sonnait comme un aboiement. Lily ouvrit les yeux et se prépara à montrer toute la vigueur de ses poumons. Mais elle croisa le regard de James et lui sourit. Un sourire étrange sur le visage d'un nourrisson, un sourire tendre et plein d'amour...Elle finit par se rendormir, et Sirius réussit à traîner son jumeau dans une des pièces de l'étage. Ils y trouvèrent des échantillons de la boutique des frères Weasley, et entreprirent de les essayer.  
"_-_Et si on les essayait sur Snivellus?"  
"_-_James, c'est notre parrain, maintenant!"  
"_-_Et alors?"  
Un sourire machiavélique naquit sur leurs deux visages.

Quelques heures plus tard, Severus Rogue se retrouva avec de superbes cheveux jaunes fluo...  
"_-_Lupin! Empêche tes gosses de m'approcher!"  
"_-_Ce sont aussi tes filleuls, Severus."  
"_-_Tu ne nous aimes plus, parrain? On voulait juste s'amuser un peu, tu nous pardonnes?"  
Le petit Sirius faisait des yeux de chiot à Severus, sa spécialité. Et même le sévère maître des potions ne su y résister.  
"_-_Ca va...Mais aller torturer quelqu'un d'autre."  
Il repartit vers Poudlard, pour essayer de faire partir sa couleur.

_Quelques années plus tard, pendant l'été avant la rentrée des jumeaux à Poudlard..._

James et Sirius étaient véritablement devenus infernaux. Leur imagination en matière de farce n'avait pas de limite...Severus avait accepté de les surveiller pour permettre à Remus et Marjorie de fêter l'anniversaire de leur rencontre, mais il regrettait déjà sa décision. Il passa toute la soirée à essayer de les contenir. Et dire que bientôt, ils allaient être à Poudlard avec lui, et qu'il devrait les supporter en cours...Son sang sembla se coaguler dans ses veines à cette idée. Il devrait songer à donner sa démission. En plus, la nouvelle génération de Weasley commençait à envahir Poudlard. Il imagina une bande constituer de ses deux filleuls, et de gosses du genre les jumeaux Weasley. Il manqua la crise cardiaque.

En fin de soirée, alors que leurs parents allaient revenir d'un instant à l'autre, Severus pu s'installer dans un canapé. Ils s'étaient enfin calmés...Les yeux clos, dans un demi sommeil, il entendit une conversation chuchotée...  
"_-_Prongs! Bouges_-_toi, ça y est, il dort!"  
"_-_Pad', je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée..."  
"_-_Allez, en souvenir de tout ce qu'il nous fait quand on étaient gamins!"  
"_-_Euh...On est des gamins, là."  
"_-_Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire...La fois d'avant!"  
James sembla hésiter, puis un sourire purement sadique apparu sur ses lèvres. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux.  
"_-_Arrêtes ça, Prongs! La mort ne t'a pas guéri de cette habitude? Lily va hurler si elle te voit recommencer."  
"_-_Désolé, Padfoot. L'idée de retourner marauder à Poudlard..."  
"_-_Oui, maraudeur un jour, maraudeur toujours! Bon, on la fait cette farce? Papa et maman vont bientôt rentrer."  
"Allons_-_y. Tu sais quoi? Ca me fait tout bizarre d'appeler Moony papa. Il nous empêche de faire des bêtises, mais il en a fait autant que nous à l'époque..."

Prongs, Padfoot, Moony...Ca lui disait quelque chose...Les surnoms des Maraudeurs! Severus venait de parvenir à l'explication de cette étrange conversation, et il se leva d'un coup, ouvrant les yeux.  
"_-_ARGHHHHHHHH! C'est vous! Vous êtes revenus me rendre la vie impossible! Même morts vous trouvez le moyen de revenir me hanter! Arrière!"  
Il avait les yeux presque exorbités, la bouche écumante et il faisait vraiment peur. Les jumeaux le regardèrent, stupéfaits. Ils semblaient ne rien comprendre. Marjorie et Remus arrivèrent à ce moment là. Marjorie se chargea d'emmener les jumeaux dans une autre pièce, et Remus essaya de faire parler Severus, qui venait de se plonger dans le mutisme. Il ne réagissait plus, le regard vide. A force de patience, Remus arriva à savoir ce qui s'était passé. Il éclata de rire.  
"_-_Je pense que tu viens de faire un cauchemar, Severus. Je conçois que l'idée de les avoir à Poudlard t'angoisse. Crois moi, je le suis autant que toi. Je serais aussi leur professeur, et je les connais très bien. Mais ce ne sont pas James Potter et Sirius Black. De vieux souvenirs ont dû remonter, c'est ce qui t'a donné cette vision. Tu n'aurais pas penser à leur entrer à Poudlard, juste avant de t'endormir?"

"_-_Si. Oui, tu as raison, Lupin. Ca ne peut être qu'un cauchemar...Personne ne revient du monde des morts, la réincarnation n'existe pas..."  
Severus semblait se convaincre de ce qu'il disait. Il reprenait contenance.  
"_-_Je suis désolé, j'ai dû leur faire peur. Ils n'ont pas dû comprendre. Même s'ils sont impossible, ils ne méritait pas ça."  
"_-_Je vais les chercher, tu leur expliqueras. Il t'adore, tu sais. Même s'ils passent leur temps à t'embêter."  
Severus s'excusa pour la première fois de sa vie à des gamins, et essaya de les rassurer. Ils semblaient vraiment avoir eu peur. Après une longue explication, il les reconduisit dans leur chambre. Les garçons lui dire bonne nuit, et se couchèrent sans faire d'histoire. Remus et Marjorie retournèrent en bas, au salon, et attendirent le départ de Severus. Au moment de quitter la chambre de jumeaux, le petit Sirius lança à son parrain.  
"_-_A bientôt à Poudlard, Snivellus! Tu nous manquais. On va pouvoir s'amuser comme avant !"  
"_-_..."  
Remus et Marjorie virent Severus redescendre hagard, se diriger vers la cheminée sans dire un mot, au lieu de transplaner. Il attrapa une poignée de poudre et cria sa destination.  
"_-_Hôpital sorcier Ste Mangouste..."

_Quatre mois plus tard, dans un service de Ste Mangouste, le lendemain de Noël..._

"_-_Monsieur Rogue, vous devez prendre votre potion!"  
"_-_Vous êtes sûr qu'_ils_ ne sont pas là? Ils pourraient avoir mis quelque chose dans mon verre..."  
"_-_Oui, nous avons vérifié."  
"_-_Ce sont _eux_, ils sont revenus pour me rendre la vie impossible, j'en suis certain! Ils se sont réincarnés pour me rendre FOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU!"  
L'infirmière tapota les couvertures et regarda son patient avec compassion. Comment un homme aussi brillant avait pu devenir comme ça?  
"_-_Vous avez de la visite, aujourd'hui. Ca devrais vous distraire un peu."  
Elle quitta la pièce, laissant rentrer ses visiteurs. La famille Lupin fit son entrée. Severus regarda les jumeaux, qui étaient en uniforme de Poudlard, pendant quelques secondes.  
"_-_Pas eux, NNOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

Fin

Voilà, c'était un gros délire perso. Juste qu'à la fin du dernier chapitre, je savais déjà que Marjorie allait avoir des jumeaux. Je savais qu'ils s'appelleraient James et Sirius, et il me paraissait logique que si Harry avait une fille, elle s'appellerait Lily. Je me suis juste demandée ce qui se passerais si c'était les James, Sirius et Lily d'origine…Donc, oui, dans ce délire, Sirius et James sont bien réincarnés, Lily aussi. Je me suis imaginée la réaction de Severus à cette idée...J'aime bien les Rogue traumatisés… (C'était au moment où j'ai écrit mon OS : ''Petit Remus Noël,… '', pour ceux qui l'ont lu.).

J'avais voulu rajouter un passagen juste avant leur répartition, où ils croisaient un garçon très timide et qui ne svait pas où se mettre et qu'ils prenaient sous leurs ailes. Un garçon à qui ils disaient qu'ils le pardonnaient et qui s'appelait Pierre...Mais j'ai trouvé ça trop gros, j'ai laissé tomber. Je voulais aussi caser une discussion entre Lily et les jumeaux, où la petite Lily se plaindrais que deux fois elle a vaincu Voldemort, et deux fois c'est Harry qui avait récupéré tout le mérite. Mais je savais pas comment, alors j'ai aussi laissé tomber.

Bon, moi je vous dis à bientôt, n'attendez pas de nouvelles de moi pendant une bonne quinzaine de jours, je m'envole demain pour une croisière en Egypte ! Je vais essayer de ne pas me faire agresser par une momie. Je devrais peut_-_être demander à Bill Weasley de m'accompagner, il pourrait me protéger dans les tombeaux…


End file.
